Digimon: Savers Unification
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Five years after the Digital World and the Human World almost collided, peace has return to both worlds. But when a Digimon of darkness wishes to ignite a war once again, Keenan and Kristy, along with some new friends, must stop this threat by competing in the True Tamer Tournament.
1. Episode 1: Return of the Monsters

**Yo what up? I finally have my first chapter for Digimon: Battle Tournament. Lame name I know, maybe I'll change it later. For now let's get on with the show.**

**Author's Note: This is partly a continuation of Data Squad/Savers and partly based on some of the various Digimon video games with their features, such as tamer ranks, team battles, and some familiar Digimon. But there will be a new feature in this fic, similar to the modify cards in Tamers and the digi-memories in Xros Wars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way possible. If I did, then we wouldn't have to wait three years for a new series.**

**Episode 1: The Return of the Monsters**

On a quiet night in the city, everyone was going about their daily lives, all except one. This guy was running through the crowd on his roller blades. He had short spiky brown hair and onyx eyes, a red jacket with an orange shirt underneath, black jeans, and white sneakers, which were replaced with orange roller blades for the moment.

As he was skating through he noticed a ramp and decided to take a chance. He quickly gains speed as he skated to the ramp. But on the way he almost ran into a girl with long white hair, but was able to maneuver around her.

"My bad! Sorry about that!" he yelled over his shoulder.

The girl didn't have time to respond as the blader was out of earshot.

"What was that about?" she asked herself but shook her head a second later. "I've got to stay focus. Remember why your here Rei." She said as she walked out of sight.

The blader finally made it over to the ramp and jumped right over it, hovering in mid-air. This caught a few people's attention, but the blader payed no attention to them. While in mid-air, the blader did a reverse flip in the air, followed by a 360 degree spin kick before finally landing on the ground unharmed.

Blader (thinking): That was too easy. I need a bigger challenge.

As he was thinking of where else to skate he noticed a man in a brown and yellow standing next to a table on the side walk. The table said "Want the adventure of a lifetime? Come here and take Wisemon's test to see if you have what it takes".

Blader: Wisemon's test? That sounds interesting. Why not give a shot.

The blader slowed down a little as he made his way to the hooded man. When the blader stopped in front of him he noticed the hooded man's eyes were glowing yellow and that the rest of his face was not visible. The blader was a little creped out by his appearance but decided to give him a chance.

Wisemon: Ah welcome young man. Are you here to take my test?

Blader: Yes. I saw the sign and was curious by this "adventure of a lifetime" thing your sign said and thought it could be fun.

Wisemon: Well then allow me to introduce myself. My name is Wisemon, pleasure to meet you.

Blader (shakes his hand): Hi my name is Taka.

Wisemon: That is an interesting name.

Taka: Your one to talk. What kind of name is Wisemon?

Wisemon: We're I'm from a lot of my people end their names in mon. But your name doesn't name doesn't sound like its American.

Taka: Well I'm actually half-Japanese. It's short for Takashi but it's really embarrassing. It sounds like the name of some hero from a TV show. This sometimes makes me wish my mom wasn't Japanese.

Wisemon (chuckles lightly): Well if you ask me I'd say that your mother gave you a perfect name for yourself.

Taka: I suppose. She always made everything unique. So what kind of test do I have to take?

Wisemon: All you have to do is answer some of my questions about one topic. Depending on your answer, your future will be determined.

Taka: Okay, what's the topic?

Wisemon: Power.

This took Taka back a bit, as he was unsure of how to respond to that, but he quickly regained his composure.

Wisemon (cryptically): Are you ready? Once you begin this test there is no turning back.

Taka: I'm ready.

Wisemon: Very well then. The first question is: What would you do if you had power?

Taka: Well if I had power I would use it to help people in need. Is that correct?

Wisemon: There is no right or wrong answer for this test. Answer them honestly. Next question: Where do you think true power comes from?

Taka: Well that's kind of hard to describe, but I suppose it comes from believing in yourself.

Wisemon: Final question: How would you treat someone who could use this power and fight for you?

Taka: What do you mean fight for me?

Wisemon: Please answer the question.

Taka: I'm not sure about the fighting for me part, but I would treat this person the same way I would treat anyone else: As a living being.

Wisemon: A living being huh? You're the first person I've met who said that. A lot of other people I tested said they would treat that someone as a weapon or a tool.

Taka: Well I can't see how that someone would be treated as a weapon.

Wisemon: if I may, may I ask you one more question?

Taka: Sure. Go ahead.

Wisemon: If you were to meet that someone and saw what it could do, would still feel the same way of treating it like a living being?

Taka: Of course!

Wisemon: I see. (Thinking) This boy, I can sense that he might be the one I've been looking for all along.

Wisemon (pulls out a red box): Well Taka I have something for you.

Taka: What is it?

Wisemon: This is a box that well determined whether or not you have passed this test or not. But you must promise me that you will not open it until the time is right?

Taka: Okay, but when will the time be right?

Wisemon: You will know when you hear the roar... of you partner.

Taka: Partner? What partner?

Wisemon: That is all I can say for now. (Hands Taka the box) I must go now.

Taka: Yeah I'd better head back home myself. I still have a lot of homework to do.

As Taka is about to take off he notices something odd about the box. It feels as if nothing is in it.

Taka: Hey Wisemon are you sure there's something in this-

As Taka turned around he noticed Wisemon was gone, along with the table.

Taka (looking around): What the- Where did he go?

As Taka was looking for Wisemon, he decides to ask someone if he knew where he went.

Taka: Excuse me sir, do you know where that guy Wisemon went?

"Sorry kid but I don't know any Wisemon."

Taka (points to were Wisemon once stood): How could you not know. He was having some kind of test over there.

"I have no clue, but there was no one standing there when I passed by".

Taka: Sorry to have bothered you. (Heads to where Wisemon once stood)

Taka: How could no one have noticed him? Was he some kind of ghost or maybe it was a dream. But if it was a dream then how come I still have to box he gave me? This doesn't make sense.

Taka decided to worry about this tomorrow, so he put the box in his black backpack and swapped his roller blades for his sneakers and started walking home.

Scene Change

The next day, at Hiurmo Middle School, a young man around the age of fifteen was just arriving to his classroom. He had dark blue hair and gold eyes, a red jacket, with a white shirt underneath, green pants, and black shoes. He laid his book bag on his desk and was about to sit down until her heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw who it was. It was a girl with brown hair in long pintails and green eyes, and the same outfit he was wearing, except she was wearing a green tie.

"Good morning Keenan." The girl said.

Keenan smiled when he spoke to her.

Kennan: Good morning Kristy.

Kristy: So did you do last night's homework?

Kennan: Of course I did, but I'm not sure I did it right.

Kristy: I know right? How to they expect second year middle schoolers to do this kind of work in one night?

Kennan slightly chuckled.

Kennan: I don't know but at least we get a week up after today.

Kristy: Yeah, I'm with you there. Speaking of which, what are you doing the break?

Kennan: Not sure. I guess I'll go with my family to my aunt's house for the break.

Kristy: That sounds like fun. You haven't seen your aunt in a long time.

Kennan: Yeah but not as long as I haven't seen my parents. Speaking of which, what are your plans with your family this week?

Kristy: Not sure. We were going to go to America during the break.

Kennan: That sounds like it would be fun.

Kristy (sadly): Yeah, but I wish that Marcus could come.

Kennan: I know how you feel, but we haven't had any contact with Marcus since he went back to the Digital World with the Digimon. We don't even know if he's-

Kristy: I know but I keep hoping that one day Marcus will come back to us.

Before Kennan could say anything more the bell rang, and students got into their desks. Their teacher Mr. Nanjo walked through the door, and made his way to his own desk in front of the students. Mr. Nanjo had black hair, a tan suit, and a stern face. He turned his attention to the students.

Mr. Nanjo: Alright, before we begin class today, I have a few things I need to say to you. First off there will be no homework during the one-week break. Second we have a new student joining us after the vacation. And last but not least, if I catch any of you causing trouble by the end of the day I will assign you a one thousand paged essay on why you should act your age. Understand?

Class: Yes Mr. Nanjo!

Mr. Nanjo: Alright now that that is out of the way let's start class. Please open your books and turn your books over to page 213.

"Kennan! Help... me!"

Kennan looked up and turned his head to Kristy.

Kennan (whispering): Did you say something?

Kristy (whispering): No. Why do you ask?

Kennan (whispering): Nothing, I just thought I heard someone calling out to me, that's all.

Kristy (whispering): You're probably just tired from all of the work we've had to do over the last few weeks, but this vacation is just what you need to unwind and relax.

Kennan (whispering): Yeah, you're probably right Kristy. (Thinking) But still, I can't shake this feeling that something is going to happen soon, and that the Digimon will somehow be involved in it. I hope I'm wrong though.

Scene Change

Meanwhile on the outskirts of a cave a large group of different monsters were gathered around. They were all in front of ledge where a smaller cave could be seen. Entering through the cave was a humanoid that looked like he was on fire. He motioned for the crowd to pay attention.

Meramon: Greetings fellow Digimon. I am Meramon, the dark ruler's second-in-command. He has asked me to give you an important message. Recently two traitors Digimon have escaped the dungeon and are trying to make it to the Sacred Castle!

This caused all of the Digimon in the room to gasp in horror. The Sacred Castle is one of the very few places were only pure Digimon can survive. Any Digimon with any darkness in their hearts will instantly be deleted upon entering the grounds.

Meramon: If they make it there before we can catch them, then they'll tell that foolish leader of theirs where our base is located. Snimon come here at once.

A giant praying mantis Digimon flew over to where Meramon was. It had two large scythes on its arms and was colored mostly green, with red markings.

Snimon: You called General Meramon?

Meramon: Your orders are to find the two prisoners and bring them back here. If they resist, then you have permission to eliminate them if necessary.

Snimon: As you command general. I shall leave at once.

Snimon took off from the main entrance and headed west.

Meramon: Once those two are taken care of, we shall begin preparing for the invasion of the Digi-Central. Eventually we'll invade Earth too. All in the name of the Dark Ruler!

Crowd: All hail the Dark Ruler! All hail the Dark Ruler! All hail the Dark Ruler!

Scene Change

After school got out, to the relief of many students, Kennan was walking Kristy home again, but his mind was still unease from what he heard earlier. Kristy took notice of this and tried to think of something to say to cheer him up. Before she could say anything Kennan's phone went off and he picked it up.

Kennan: It's my mom. Hello?

Mrs. Crier: Kennan, I'm sorry but I got some bad news. Your aunt just called and said that the train station is having some problems so we won't be able to visit her this week.

Kennan: That's a bummer. So what are we going to do then?

Mrs. Crier: Well your father and I are going to be busy with some work, but as for you and Ruka, well I'm not sure.

Kristy overheard the entire conversation and an idea hatched in her mind.

Kristy: Kennan why don't you ask your mom if you can come to America with me and my family.

Kennan (puts his hand over the phone): Huh? You sure about that?

Kristy: Of course. It would be really nice to have someone to talk to besides my parent's for a change.

Kennan: I'll ask my mom. (Takes his hand off of the phone) Hey mom would it be alright if I went with Kristy and her family to America for the vacation?

Mrs. Crier: I don't know. It's awfully far, but if you're going with Kristy's family then I'll allow you to go.

Kennan and Kristy Alright! (They high-fived each other)

Kennan: Thanks mom. I'll be home soon to pack.

Mrs. Crier: Okay. I'll let your father know too. Bye.

Hangs up the phone and puts it in his pocket.

Kristy: Sweet. I'll go let my parents know that you're coming.

Kennan: Okay. When are we leaving?

Kristy: We're leaving first thing in the morning at around six o'clock. So you better be up bright and early by then.

Kennan: Yeah I will.

They eventually made it to Kristy's house were they both said bye to each other and Kennan started walking to his house. Kennan couldn't help but smile as he walked but still couldn't get that voice out of his head.

Kennan (thinking): I know I heard someone calling out to me today. They were calling for help. And I can remember that voice who called out to me.

Kennan stopped walking and looked up at the sky saying something to himself with a look of worry.

Kennan: Falcomon, what's happening to you?

Scene Change

In another world two strange creatures are seen running through a dense forest. One of them looked like a humanoid black falcon. He had a small toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings.

The other creature looked like a firey humanoid lion with red fur. On its body it contained gold jewels on both its arms with fire lit on them. Its eyes looked like the sparkling crystals you find in oceans.

They were running what seemed like hours with their destination still nowhere in sight. The falcon looked behind him and so no one following them. When he realized they weren't in any danger for the moment the falcon spoke to the lion.

Falcomon: Coronamon, I don't see anyone chasing us. We should find someplace safe and rest for the moment!

Coronamon turned to his falcon friend and responded.

Coronamon: Sorry Falcomon but there's no time for rest. We have to get to the Sacred Castle and inform them of where the Dark Empire's base is! If we get caught now then our escape will have been all for nothing!

Falcomon: I understand, but if we don't recover our strength then we'll end up getting captured anyway, or worse!

This caused Coronamon to stop running and turned to face Falcomon.

Coronamon: You're right but... I just don't want to go back there.

Falcomon: And you won't my friend, (put's his hand on his shoulder) because I'm here by your side.

This comment made Coronamon crack a smile from his friend.

Coronamon: Thanks Falcomon. I'm lucky to have a friend like you.

Falcomon: Don't worry about it. Besides (points up ahead) I think I see a stream up ahead. We can rest there.

Coronamon nodded in agreement, as they made it over to the stream.

While Falcomon was gathering water in his wings to drink, Coronamon decided to ask him a question that's been bugging him for a while.

Coronamon: Hey Falcomon can I ask you a question?

Falcomon (turns his head to face his friend): Sure.

Coronamon: While we were asleep last night I heard you calling out for help to someone, but the name didn't sound familiar to me.

Falcomon looked surprised that Coronamon heard him mumbling in his sleep.

Falcomon: That's because I wasn't calling out for a Digimon. I was calling out for a human.

Coronamon: A human? Why were you calling out for a human in your sleep?

Falcomon: Because a long time ago I befriended a human and became his partner. I'd rather not go into the details right now, but let's just say that because of that human I'm the Digimon I am now.

Coronamon didn't know what to say. He had heard that several years ago Digimon teamed up with humans to fight together, yet no one knew who they were. It came as a real shock to him.

Coronamon: Wait, so you were one of the Digimon who defeated King Drasil?

Falcomon: Well, all I did was assist my friends in protecting the human world, but in a matter of speaking yes.

Coronamon: Why would you protect it? Weren't humans the ones who came to the Digital World and attacked us several times?

Falcomon: Yes, but that was all because of one man, and not all humans are evil. My partner would have given his life to protect me and I would do the same. We're more than just partners, we're best friends.

Coronamon (mumbles to himself): Wow. I wished I had a best friend like that.

Falcomon: Well that's enough rest for now. Let's get going. We have a long way to the Sacred Castle after all.

Coronamon: Okay.

Falcomon and Coronamon left their hiding spot and began running again with renewed energy. However little did they know they were being watched by something. A grey orb was shown hovering over where they were resting.

Just outside of the forest, Snimon was shown looking through another orb, with eh first orb displaying the location to the second.

Snimon: I see, so they've managed to reach that far into the forest already. No matter, with my speed I should reach them before they get out of the forest.

The orb dispersed and Snimon went charging into the forest.

Scene Change

A few hours later in New York City, Taka was just leaving his school. Although most kids would be happy that they get an entire week off from school, Taka just wasn't in the mood for celebrations.

Taka: Well I guess I should be happy but I just can't believe that my dad wouldn't tell me sooner.

Flashback

After his encounter with Wisemon, Taka walked to his house, still thinking over what Wisemon had said. But that was cut short as he quickly made his way to his house. It was a standard house for common people.

Taka: I'm home!

A girl who looked to be about nineteen approached Taka. She had long black hair, tied in a ponytail, a magenta shirt, and a pair of jeans.

Heather: Welcome back Taka.

Taka: Yo Heather.

Heather: So where have you been, off taking risks like some crazy daredevil?

Taka (shrugs his shoulders): Eh, maybe. Like it really matters to you what I do.

Heather: Okay, what's up with the attitude?

Taka: Nothing, hey do you know of any country where the people end their names in mon?

Heather: No, I've never heard of anything like that. Why?

Taka: Just curious. So anyone else home?

As if to answer his question someone else spoke before Heather could.

"Hello Takashi, nice to see you back before it got late."

It was a woman, much older that Heather, but looked like she was in her thirties. She had long brown hair, a long blue dress with a matching purse, and sliver heels. She also had a graceful smile on her face.

Taka: Hey Allison.

Unlike how Taka spoke to heather, he spoke to Allison with a much more bored tone. Heather seemed shocked that Taka spoke to her that way, but Allison still had that smile on her face.

Allison: Well I guess I was worried for nothing then. I thought that something might have happened to you since it's so late out, but you're still the same Takashi we know and love.

Taka: Yeah it's still the same me. (Muttering) Too bad the feeling's not mutual though.

Although Allison didn't hear that, Heather did and was angry at how Taka was talking to Allison.

Allison: Well your father and I are about to go to the party before we hit traffic.

This caught Taka's attention when she mentioned a party.

Taka: Wait, a party. Why are you and dad going to a party?

For the first time since he got home Allison's smile was gone and was replaced by a look of surprise.

Allison: You don't know? Didn't your father tell you?

Taka: No. Tell me what?

At that moment a man with short brown hair entered the room. He was wearing a standard tuxedo.

Taka's Father: I was going to tell him when he got home, but I never imagined he'd be this late.

The man approached Taka, who unlike Allison had a look of disappointment on his face.

Taka: Well _sorry._ I was just trying to live my life, and the last time I checked that wasn't a crime.

Taka's Father: Well you should have called us and let us know where you were young man.

Taka (sarcastically): My bad. So what's up with this party you're going too?

Taka's Father: This party is a celebration party for an employee who got a job transfer in Japan.

Taka: I don't see what the big deal is. I'm heading up (goes to the stairs and starts to walk up them)

Taka's Father: The big deal is that _I'm _the employee who's getting the job transfer!

This froze Taka for a second before he turned around.

Taka: You're getting the job transfer? When did you first hear about this?

Taka's Father: I was notified about a three weeks ago. As soon as I was offered the job I took it right away.

Taka: You just took it right away? Why didn't you talk to us about his before you took the job?

Taka's Father: I told Allison this after I got the job, and I told Tyson and Candice a few days after, and Allison told Heather and Ritchie last week. They were all okay with this.

Taka: But I'm not! Why didn't anyone tell me about this? What about my friends and school?

Taka's Father: You well be attending Hiurmo Middle School in Tokyo, were I'm sure you make a lot of new friends there. As for why I didn't tell you until now, I didn't see it fit to let you know until your vacation.

Taka: Were leaving on vacation?

Taka's Father: Yes. I wanted to leave a day or two after I got the job but Allison suggested that we'd wait until your one week vacation. We are leaving eight days. I've already informed your teachers and the transfer paperwork has already been taken care of.

Taka: But this just isn't fair! Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to leave my hometown! That I still wanted to live here with people I know! Did you forget that next week is-?

Taka's Father (shouting): I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN. I KNOW EXTACLY WHAT NEXT WEEK IS!

Allison tried to calm Taka's Father down after he shouted. In a matter of seconds he was calmer. Though still with that scowl on his face.

Taka's Father: We are leaving for Japan in eight days. You better be packed by then. Let's go Allison. (Leaves through the front door.)

Allison: Coming. (Turns to Taka) Takashi, I know that this is sudden but I'm sure that after a few days in Japan you'll be taking risks again in no time. Well, I'' see you kids later. Your father and I will be home by eleven.

Allison waved to them before leaving through the front door. The room became quiet after that, with neither sibling saying a word until Heather spoke up.

Heather: I know it's a big transaction, but we'll get used to it soon.

Taka (turns his back to Heather): Yeah sure, that's exactly what you said about Allison but I still haven't gotten used to her.

Heather: You know she's trying her hardest. I know she can never replace our mother, but we you should give her a chance.

Taka: I'll never accept that women as my mother!

As Taka said that, he walked back upstairs to his room and slammed the door once he got in.

End of Flashback

Taka: I guess I shouldn't be too surprised he would pull a stunt like this. He hasn't been the same since my mother pass away.

Taka was so deep in thought; he didn't notice that there was someone calling his name.

"Taka, hey. Taka look over here."

Taka finally heard the voice and looked to his left. Waving at him was a small boy about the age of around the age of ten. He had spiky black hair, a yellow shirt, black shorts, and a red headband. He was waving at Taka for a second before Taka finally noticed him. The kid ran up to him.

Taka: Ritchie, what are you doing here?

Ritchie: I came to walk home with you on our last day of school in America.

As he said that he had a big smile on his face. Taka couldn't help but grin at the kid.

Ritchie was Allison's youngest son, and since she married Taka's Father, he became the youngest in the whole family. He was a nice kid who quickly got along with his new siblings.

Taka: Well I appreciate that Ritchie. Come on.

Ritchie: Okay! Oh I almost forgot, I wanted to give you something.

Ritchie went into his backpack and pulled out a pair of red goggles.

Ritchie: These are a pair of new goggles that your old teacher, Mrs. Adams, wanted me to give to you. She says it's the latest fashion.

Ritchie hands Taka the goggles.

Taka: Heheh, this was quite a surprise. I'll have to thank her before we leave. (places the goggles over his head) Well how do I look?

Ritchie: You look great wearing those.

Taka: Alright then. Let's get a move on shall we?

Taka and Ritchie walked through the city for about twenty minutes until Taka suggested they'd get something to eat, to which Ritchie agreed too.

Taka got himself a hamburger while he got Ritchie a mini-burger. While Taka was eating his burger Ritchie asked Taka a question.

Ritchie: Hey Taka, why is it that you call my mom by her first name?

This question took Taka off guard for a sec as he choked on his burger when the question was asked. After regaining his composure he answered the question.

Taka: Well that's a little complicated to answer Ritchie.

Ritchie: Well there must be a reason, right?

Taka: If there is a reason then it's best if you wait until you're a little older.

Ritchie: But I don't understand why I have to wait.

Taka turns to Ritchie and gives him a closed eye smile, then rubs his hair for a second.

Taka: Don't worry kido; you'll understand one of these days. (takes a last bite out of his burger, and then throws the wrapper in the trash.)

Ritchie does the same thing, and they both grab their bags. Before Taka reached for his bag though, he heard what sounded like a lion's roar come out of nowhere. Taka quickly looked around for the source of the roar, but noticed that no one else heard it. He then recalled Wisemon's words from yesterday.

_Wisemon (pulls out a red box): Well Taka I have something for you._

_Taka: What is it?_

_Wisemon: This is a box that well determined whether or not you have passed this test or not. But you must promise me that you will not open it until the time is right?_

_Taka: Okay, but when will the time be right?_

_Wisemon: You will know when you hear the roar... of you partner._

Taka (thinking): Could that have been the roar that he was talking about?

Ritchie: Hey Taka, what's wrong?

Taka snapped out of his daze and looked down at Ritchie, giving him a weak smile.

Taka: Nothing, just a little tired from my last day here. Come on let's go.

Ritchie nodded his head and they both once again headed out. But unknown to Taka, the box he kept in his backpack the day before was glowing a faint glow.

A Little Earlier

Falcomon and Coronamon were still running through the forest. They had been running for who knows how many hours. Every now and then Falcomon would turn his head around to make sure that no one was following them. As far as he could tell, he couldn't see any enemies.

Falcomon: Hm, this is strange.

Coronamon: What do you mean?

Falcomon: We've been running since yesterday, yet we haven't encountered anyone chasing us.

Coronamon: Isn't that a good thing? This means we're in the clear.

Falcomon: Or it could mean we're in a trap.

Coronamon: Huh?

"You're as sharp as ever Falcomon."

Snimon appeared right in front of them, causing both Digimon to stop running and look up at the insect Digimon.

Falcomon: So you have been following us this whole time. How is it I could not detect your presence?

Snimon chuckled and brought out his grey orb.

Snimon: I've been using this little device to track your movements since I got here. Thanks to this I was able to follow your little trail, though I must admit it was a good idea to move in different patterns to try and confuse me.

Falcomon: So you knew about that too. (Thinking) This isn't right. Snimon isn't this smart. He must have had some help. But the question is by whom?

Falcomon took a battle stance to prepare for when Snimon made an attack, but Coronamon was trembling so much he couldn't even move.

Falcomon (whispering): Coronamon listen up, I'll distract him while you make a run for it.

Coronamon (whispering): But I can't leave you behind. Your no match for a Champion unless you digivolve.

Falcomon scoffed at that comment and replied.

Falcomon: I may not be stronger than him, but I'm definitely faster than him. I can buy you at least enough time to make it out of the forest.

Coronamon: But Falcomon-

Before Coronamon could protest Snimon attacked.

Snimon: Twin Sickle!

He launches two pink crescent beams from his sickles and aimed them directly at the two Rookies, who were able to evade in time, with Falcomon disappearing.

Falcomon: Firecracker Smokescreen!

Falcomon reappeared from behind and launched several bamboo cylinders at Snimon. They exploded on contact, releasing a smokescreen and temporally blinding Snimon.

Falcomon turned to Coronamon and shouted.

Falcomon: Now's your chance! Run!

Coronamon gave a reluctant nod and ran off. But then turned around and saw Falcomon get attacked from behind by Snimon, who got out of the smokescreen.

Coronamon: Falcomon! What am I going to do? I can't abandon Falcomon, not after all that he's done for me! But I have to get to the Sacred Castle!

Falcomon flew up and tried a different attack.

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

He threw multiple shuriken at Snimon, but he knocked them aside with his blades.

Snimon: Your pathetic attacks won't harm me you weak Rookie. Twin Sickle!

Falcomon was able to avoid the attacks again, and threw more shuriken at Snimon. Instead of blocking them, Snimon flew over them and Falcomon, and was flying towards Coronamon.

Snimon: If I can't take you down Falcomon, then I'll just have to settle for your little friend! Sickle Weasel!

Coronamon tried to run away, but knew that he could not evade the attack in time. He closed his eyes and waited for the attack to hit, but did not feel the attack make contact. He opened his eyes and saw Falcomon shielding him from the attack.

Coronamon: Falcomon! Why… why did you save me from that attack?

Falcomon (turned his head weakly): Because you're my friend Coronamon and this is what friends do for each other. (Falls on his knees before collapsing on the ground)

Snimon: He should have saved himself instead of protecting a weakling like you. I had orders to bring you two back alive but, instead I'll eliminate you right now!

Coronamon (thinking): No, I can't let it end this way. Falcomon risked everything to try and protect me.

Coronamon gets up and faces Snimon.

Coronamon: That's why I'm going to protect him!

Snimon: Let's see you try you fool! (Charges at Coronamon)

Coronamon: I'm not afraid to stand up to you anymore!

Coronamon roars a mighty roar that forced Snimon to stop. Behind Coronamon was a silhouette of a large red lion. The lion let out a mighty roar as well that seemed to push Snimon back. A small circle then formed around them and started sucking them into it, acting like a gate.

Snimon: Wha… What have you done?

Coronamon didn't answer him, but was aware that they were being sucked in. He made sure that Falcomon was still with him so they wouldn't get separated into wherever their going too.

Scene Change

A giant portal appeared in the sky of the city. Everyone within the vicinity took notice of it and was unsure of what it was. Taka and Ritchie also watched to portal.

Ritchie: What is that?

Taka: I don't know but it doesn't look good.

Taka then saw something coming out of the portal. He could see a small lion carrying a falcon, and a really big mantis. The lion jumped down from the portal and landed on the street while the mantis flew down. Both of them were looking around their surroundings, unsure of what just happened.

Taka: Are those… animals?

Ritchie: Can we see them, can we see them?

Taka: No Ritchie! We don't know what they are so we should head home now!

Ritchie: Please Taka! Just for a minute!

Taka gave out a sigh a replied.

Taka: Fine, but only for a minute. Then we get out of there. Let's go!

Scene Change

On an airplane heading to New York, Kennan and Kristy were talking to each other during the long flight. Right when Kennan was about to say something else, a beeping could be heard from his pocket.

Kristy: Is that your phone Kennan?

Kennan reached into his pocket, but was surprised to see it was something that was beeping.

Kennan: No... It's my Digivice.

Kristy: What! You still have that?

Kennan (nodded his head): Yeah. I keep it with me in memory of Falcomon. But it's glowing.

Kristy: Why would it be glowing?

Kennan: I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out once we land.

Scene Change

Taka and Ritchie made to the scene of where the creatures landed. Once they got there, they were shocked to see the lion fighting the mantis, as a fireball came out of a jewel on its forehead. They heard it shout:

Coronamon: Corona Flame!

The fireball came right at the mantis and hit it dead on. But the mantis was still standing.

Snimon: I can't believe a mere Rookie did that much damage to me with one hit.

Coronamon: Well get used to it because I'm taking you down!

Ritchie was amazed at watching the battle as the lion fired another fireball, but the mantis countered with two purple energy blades.

Ritchie: This is so cool! Right Taka?

Unlike Ritchie, Taka wasn't enjoying the fight. He wasn't scared either. He was staring intently at the two creatures, and then his gaze shifted to the falcon, who was unconscious.

Taka: Ritchie, I want you to stay here!

Ritchie: But where are you going?

Taka: I'm going to try and get that bird out of the way. He looks hurt and from what I can tell that lion won't be able to hold off that mantis for long.

Ritchie: But what if you get hurt! You don't even know if that falcon is friendly or not!

Taka: I guess I'm just too nice. (Runs into the battlefield)

Ritchie: Taka!

Taka ignored Ritchie and ran straight for the falcon. He put on his rollerblades and skated for the falcon, avoiding any debris from the site.

The lion ran up to the mantis before he was in close-range.

Coronamon: Coro-Knuckle!

The lion throws multiple flame infused punches at the mantis, making the mantis crash into a building. When the lion got some distance, he noticed Taka approaching the fallen falcon. The lion ran as fast as he could to reach his fallen comrade first.

Right when Taka was about ten feet away from the falcon, the lion blocked him from going any further.

Coronamon: Stop! If you come any closer I'll-I'll

Coronamon was never good with making threats, but Taka stopped preceding any further when he heard him spoke.

Taka: Wait, you can talk?

Coronamon: Of course I can! Now tell me why you were going after Falcomon!

Taka (points at Falcomon): If you're talking about the falcon, I was just trying to get him to safety so he wouldn't get hurt!

Coronamon: Liar! You were just trying to take him away from me, aren't you!

Taka: No! I swear I was just trying to help- uh what's your name?

Digimon Data Screen appears

**Coronamon: If you must know human, my name is Coronamon. I'm a Rookie Beast-Type Digimon. I was born from solar data, so I have the power over fire attacks. I'm good at punching my enemy's with an energetic fist that I call my Coro-Knuckle attack.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Taka: What's a Digim-?

Before Taka could finish Snimon rose from the rubble and fired a Twin Sickle attack at the human and two Digimon. Taka was the only who could react in time.

Taka: Get down! (Pushes Coronamon down)

They avoided the attack, but Snimon kept sending more after them. Taka picked up Coronamon and Falcomon and skated behind some debris, having it act as a temporarily shield.

Coronamon: You actually saved us. Why?

Taka: I guess I'm just too nice. By the way, the names' Takashi Brookes, but call me Taka.

Coronamon: Well… Thanks for saving us.

Taka: No prob, but whom or what is that thing?

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**Coronamon: Snimon is a Champion Insectoid type Digimon. He was originally a Virus Hunter, before he joined the Dark Army, and now hunts any Digimon that opposes him using his Twin Sickle attack.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Snimon: Come out; come out, wherever you are!

Taka: Man it had to be a giant bug. Insects freak me out.

Coronamon: Well this insect won't stop attacking until he destroys us.

Coronamon was thinking about turning himself in. If he tells Snimon that Falcomon's data broke apart, then he would be able to spare Falcomon, and Taka, from any further danger. Right when he was about to say it Taka spoke up.

Taka: Well then, we'll have to find some way to get rid of it.

Coronamon was shocked to hear Taka say that. His life was already in enough danger as it is, yet he's willing to risk his life to help him.

Coronamon: Why would you help us? Don't you want to get away from here and save yourself?

Taka: I do want to get out, but I could never live with myself if I abandoned you and your friend. Even if it's not much, the least I can do is provide a distraction so you can get him from behind.

Coronamon was speechless at that Taka was still willing to help him. Tears started forming in his eyes as he started sobbing, which did not go unnoticed by Taka.

Taka: Hey, you okay?

Coronamon (sobbing): No I'm not! If I can't protect Falcomon, then what are the odds I can protect you? Yet you're still willing to help me, a weakling!

Taka could not help but feel sorry that he was always considered weak. He knows what he's going through, as he felt the same way when he was a kid, but his mother was always able to say something that inspired him to this day. He places a hand on Coronamon and kneels down to his eye level.

Taka: Listen, no matter what you, or anyone else, think's you are not a weakling. Everyone starts out weak, but with enough determination and never giving up, you can accomplish many things. Never forget that.

This got Coronamon to stop crying as he looked up at Taka. Before anything could be said, a moaning could ebb heard below them. They looked down and saw Falcomon waking up.

Coronamon: Falcomon! You're alive. (Hugs Falcomon)

Falcomon: Yes but I won't be for any longer if I can't breathe.

Coronamon let's go and smiles sheepishly before Falcomon looked around him, and saw Taka.

Falcomon: Are we in the human world?

Taka: Yes you are. Welcome to the human world. Population a billion.

Coronamon and Falcomon looked at Taka confused from that comment.

Taka: That was a joke; you know to lighten the mood.

Falcomon: Well this isn't the time for jokes. Anyway Coronamon how did we get to the human world?

Coronamon: I don't know. We went through some kind of portal and landed right here.

Falcomon (turns to Taka): And you would be?

Taka: Taka, the guy who saved your life while you were knocked out.

Falcomon: Thank you for that Taka.

Taka: No sweat. So you think you help us fight Snimon?

Falcomon: What? Snimon is here?

Coronamon: Yeah. He was sucked in too.

Falcomon: Well then let's go. (Tries to get up but falls down.)

Taka: You're in no condition to fight birdbrain.

Falcomon: Then what about Snimon?

Taka: Don't worry. Coronamon and I will take care of him. (Turns to Coronamon) Right?

Coronamon (nods): Yes. We'll fight together.

Taka and Coronamon: AS ONE!

Suddenly Taka's backpack starts glowing a bright white light. Taka unzips his backpack; to find the box he received from Wisemon to be the source of the glowing.

Coronamon: What is that?

Taka: We're about to find out.

He opened the box and found a red and black device. It was circle shaped at the top but oval shaped at the bottom. There were several buttons on it and a square screen. Taka then noticed his right hand glowing with red data. He and Coronamon looked at it in amazement. While Falcomon looked at it with a surprise look.

Falcomon: It that what I think it is? A Digivice and a DNA Charge?

Taka and Coronamon: Digivice? DNA Charge?

Before anymore could be said Snimon was heading for their direction, as he saw the light from earlier and followed it.

Snimon: So this is where you were? I have you know.

Seeing Snimon on his way, Falcomon quickly turned to Taka.

Taka: There's not enough time! Quickly use your Digivice to digivolve Coronamon!

Taka: How?

Falcomon: Place your right hand on your Digivice then thrust it towards Coronamon, while saying DNA Charge!

Snimon: Say your prayers!

Taka stands up and looks at Coronamon.

Taka: Willing to give this a try?

Coronamon also stood up and gave him a determined nod.

Coronamon: You bet!

The Digivolution sequence begins.

Taka: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen.

Coronamon: Coronamon Digivolve too!

Coronamon's data was replaced by new data. He became a red lion. He had a yellow mane; two wings were hidden behind it. He wore a helmet that had fire sprouting out of the forehead, and his ears. He also had gauntlets around his wrists and his hind legs, where fire was also burning.

Firamon: Firamon!

Taka's digivice beep and he pointed it towards the new Digimon.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**Taka: Firamon, a Beast Digimon resembling a flying lion. It is Coronamon's Champion form and through digivolution has gained flight and speed. His Flame Dive attack is an attack to watch out for. He is also known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky".**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Taka: Whoa! This is so cool!

Snimon stopped in mid-flight when he saw the new Digimon.

Snimon: You were able to digivolve? How is this possible?

Firamon: How? Because Taka and I are now fighting as one, and with our combined strength we'll defeat you.

Snimon (laughs): Hahaha. Go ahead and try. You may have digivolved but you're still no match for me!

Firamon: Then hit me with your best shot!

Snimon: With pleasure! Twin Sickle!

Snimon launched his two beams and they hit Firamon, but have appeared to have done no damage him.

Firamon (mockingly): That the best you got?

Snimon: Fine! You've forced me to use my strongest attack! Ultimate Twin Sickles!

A more powerful version of the twin sickles was launched, with four pink crescent beams. They all hit Firamon, causing some smoke from the impact to surround him.

Snimon: How do you like that? This is an upgraded version of my Twin Sickles! Not even Ultimates can withstand this attack!

As the smoke cleared Firamon appeared, once again unharmed, much to the shock of Snimon, and to the relief of Taka and Falcomon.

Falcomon: My word, he's stronger than ever!

Taka: Yeah… and to think I helped him get that strong.

Firamon: Time for me to end this! Flame Dive!

Firamon used his wings and flew in the sky. He then covers his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle. The attack lands a direct hit on Snimon, who gave one final shriek before being deleted, then turned into a Digi-egg. Firamon dedigivolved soon afterwards.

Taka and Falcomon ran up to check on Coronamon, who was now on his knees panting.

Coronamon: I can't believe I won. I actually won!

Taka ran up to Coronamon, picked him up and gave him a big hug.

Taka: That was awesome! The way you took out that with one attack! I knew you could do!

Coronamon: Thanks Taka, but could you let me down now!

Taka did as he was asked and let Coronamon down.

Falcomon: That was quite the battle my friend.

Coronamon: Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Taka.

Taka: What are you saying? This was a team effort here.

Coronamon (smiles): You're right, though I put more effort in it than you did!

They all laughed at that comment, until Snimon's Digi-egg started floating towards them. It then went into Taka's digivice and showed Snimon's picture saying "Digimon Obtained!"

Taka was confused by what happen until he saw something else from the red box. It was rectangle in shape, and was colored like his digivice. It had a small screen in the middle, and a small slot. It also had a strap that could attach itself to the left arm.

Taka: What is this?

Falcomon: I don't know. I've never seen that before in my life.

Coronamon: Same here.

Ritchie: Taka! Taka! Where are you?

Taka and the two digimon turned around to see Ritchie walking through the site of the battle, with both of his hands cupped together.

Taka: Oh no! I almost forgot about Ritchie!

Falcomon and Coronamon: Ritchie?

Taka: My younger brother. You guys have to hide somewhere.

Falcomon: Then point your digivice at Coronamon and he'll be transferred in there.

Taka did as instructed as Coronamon _and _Falcomon were sucked in. They were shown in on the screen Taka's digivice.

Taka: That's pretty convenient. How does it feel?

Coronamon: Kind of roomie.

Falcomon: Yes it does. But I thought the digivice could only hold one digimon.

Taka: Figure that out later. Right I gotta get Ritchie home!

Taka took the small device out of the box and placed the box in his backpack and the device in his pocket.

Ritchie sees Taka coming from one of the buildings and runs over to him.

Ritchie: Taka! Are you okay? Where are those creatures? Did you save that falcon?

Taka: So down Ritchie. I'm fine, the creatures disappeared, and the falcon made out alive.

Ritchie: Where did they go?

Taka: Who knows, but let's get home before something else happens.

Meanwhile, up on a roof where the battle could be seen, one person was shown watching the entire fight. He had blonde hair with a grey cap covering it, grey t-shirt and black pants. He had a smirk on his face from watching the battle.

"Well it looks like the tournament is going to have some tough competitors. You may have one this battle kid, but there are many more to come." He said as he pulled out a digivice like Taka's only grey and black. "And when the time comes the true tamer shall be chosen.

He pointed his digivice in front of him, and a portal appeared. He walked through it and the portal closed right after.

Scene Change

Back in the cave where all those monsters were, Meramon is shown walking towards a large door, guarded by two knight looking monsters. Meramon opened the door and walked into a large inner sanctum. There, in the middle of it was a shadowed figure sitting on a throne. Meramon bowed before him.

Meramon: My lord, it appears that Snimon has been defeated.

"How is that possible?"

Meramon: We do not know sir, but there's more.

"Go on"

Meramon: When Snimon's energy signature, he and the two other digimon weren't in the Digital World anymore.

"If they weren't in the Digital World then where were they last located?"

Meramon (grimly): The Human World.

"The human world you say?" The figure got up from his throne and was no longer shadowed out. He was a tall mysterious figure wearing a red cloak, had horn on the cloak side by side, black wings, a medallion on his neck and soulless sapphire eyes.

"This could be used to our advantage. You are dismissed for now Meramon!"

Meramon: As you wish, Lord Daemon. (Meramon leaves)

After Meramon left the room Daemon got up from his throne and looked outside of his window, an evil smirk on his hidden face.

Daemon: If Snimon was really sent to the human world, and defeated by who I think defeated him, then the prophecy has begun. Soon all of the digital world and the human will be under my rule. Muhahahahahahaha.

**How do you like it? This is the first of one of many chapters. I hope to make more just like this one, but that depends if you reviewers like it. I know there are several plot hoes here but they will be filled very soon. Review.**


	2. Episode 2: The Tamers Meet

**Chapter two is now up and running. I'd like to thank Beautifly18, VeemonRemix, and Crystal Mizuka for being my first three reviewers. There positive comments and advice was greatly appreciated. Now enjoy the fic. **

**Author's Note: This is partly a continuation of Data Squad/Savers and partly based on some of the various Digimon video games, such as tamer ranks, team battles, and some familiar Digimon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way possible. If I did, then we wouldn't have to wait three years for a new series.**

**Episode 2: The Tamers Meet**

Taka and Ritchie managed to get home before any witnesses to the battle could spot them. Thankfully, no one was near the site, aside for a few police officers. After a few close calls, they were in the clear, and right outside their doorstep.

Taka: Whew, that was close. (Sighs a breath of relief.) For a moment there I thought we were going to get caught."

Ritchie: Why were we trying to avoid the police? And what happen to those monsters?

Ritchie's been asking Taka questions left and right since they started walking home. He did not see the conclusion of the battle between the three monsters. Thus he does not know of what became of them. Taka explained to him that after he helped the falcon, another red lion appeared, but disappeared right after, taking the three monsters with it.

Taka: Because, they may think we had something to do with those monsters, and I don't want to have to explain why we were even near their in the first place.

Taka was about to open the door, until he realized something, and turned around to face Ritchie.

Taka: Ritchie, let's not mention where we were during the last hour to dad or Allison.

Ritchie: Why not?

Taka: Because we'll be grounded until we can drive if they found out we were watching those monsters, so mum's the word okay?

Ritchie: But isn't that lying? Mom told me not to lie.

Taka: Well sometimes, you need to tell a little white lie so you don't make people worry. Just promise me you won't tell them anything.

Ritchie: I promise.

Taka: Okay, let's go inside.

Taka opened the door to his house and he and Ritchie went inside. After closing the door, Taka saw Allison and Heather running towards them.

Allison: Where have you two been? Are you alright?

Taka: Yeah, were find. Why wouldn't be?

Allison: Because I heard on the new report that a monster was fighting downtown and I got worried when you two haven't come back yet.

Taka decided to play dumb and act oblivious to what she was talking about.

Taka: We got something to eat on the way home, and then decided to take a walk through the city. So what's this about a monster huh?

This time it was Heather's turn to speak.

Heather: There was a monster report about an hour ago near some of those old condemned buildings. No one knows what it was or what it was doing, but it destroyed half of those buildings.

Taka: Well lucky for us, no one was around there at the time, so no one got hurt.

Heather noticed Taka was snapping his left finger repeatedly. She moved up closer to him.

Taka: Uh Heather, any reason your staring at me like that?

Heather put on a fake smile and responded.

Heather: No reason. I just want to make sure you were really okay.

Something suddenly clicked in Taka's mind as he realized why Heather was acting concerned.

Taka (thinking): Oh no, she's being nice to me, and that only happens when she's planning something devious.

Heather: I just have one question for you. Where did you and Ritchie walk to when all of this was going on?

Taka: Uh- well we got some burgers to eat, then we walked through a few stores doing some window shopping, then we –

Heather replaced her fake smile with a growl.

Heather: Don't lie to me Taka! I know you and Ritchie went downtown to see those monsters, didn't you?

Taka: No! What would give you that crazy idea? Do you have any proof?

Heather: No, I don't.

Taka let out a quiet "whew" after her response.

Heather: But, I did notice you snapping your fingers when we brought up the monsters.

Taka (thinking): Oh crud.

Heather: And I happen to know that whenever you get really nervous, such as when you're trying to tell a lie, you snap your fingers repeatedly.

Taka: What would make you think that? Maybe it's a bad habit of mine to snap my fingers.

Heather: Alright then, if you won't tell me…

Her gaze shifted to Ritchie.

Heather: Then why don't you tell us where you two went, Ritchie.

Ritchie: Why are you asking me?

Heather: Because you don't lie, unlike your older brother here.

Allison: Ritchie, is this true? Did you and Takashi really go to see those monsters, and lied about it?

Ritchie was starting to get nervous, never being in this kind of situation before. It looked like he was about to crack when a loud beeping noise came on in in the kitchen.

Allison: Oh no! I forgot I have muffins in the oven!

Allison went off to try and save the muffins before they ended up burned. Takashi and Ritchie took this chance to run upstairs. By the time Heather noticed they left, it was too late for her to stop them.

Heather: Darn it, I can't believe they got away. But they can't avoid that question forever.

Taka and Ritchie made it up to the second floor hallway, panting from sprinting all the way up there.

Taka: Talk about being saved by the bell, or in this case the oven.

Ritchie: I still think we should have told them.

Taka: We will, we will. Just as soon as they are in a better mood so we don't get in too much trouble.

Ritchie: I'm going to my room to start packing.

Taka: I guess I might as well do that too.

Taka opens the door on his right and enters his room. Once he closed the door and made sure no one could hear him, he slumped against the door.

Taka: That was certainly a close one.

Coronamon: I don't get what you were so afraid of Taka? You seemed more afraid of those two human girls then you were about Snimon.

Coronamon said it from Taka's digivice. He's been in there since the battle against Snimon. Taka took the digivice out of his pocket and spoke directly to Coronamon.

Taka: Well here's your first lesson about humans. No matter how tough or scary something is, women are somehow a thousand times dangerous than anything you can imagine.

Coronamon: I find that hard to believe.

Taka: Give it a few days; you'll see what I mean soon enough.

Taka then realized that there was something missing on his digivice, or rather someone.

Taka: Hey do you know where Falcomon is?

Taka then heard a knock coming from his window, and when he looked over at it, he saw Falcomon knocking with on wing keeping him in the air.

Taka went over to the window and opened it for him. Falcomon entered into his room and gently landed on his floor.

Taka: What are you doing out of the digivice?

Falcomon: I saw that things weren't going smoothly, so I slipped out undetected and quickly made my way to the kitchen.

Taka: What were you doing in the kitchen?

Allison: Whew, I managed to save the muffins before they burned, but how is it that the oven was set to 410 degrees? I thought I set it to 370?

Falcomon: Let's just say I helped sped up those muffins that women was making. (Clears his throat) Now you should let Coronamon out too so we may discuss some things.

Taka: Sure I would if I knew how.

Falcomon: It's quite simple. Just point the screen out front, and then say "Coronamon Realize!" while pressing the button on the top right.

Taka: Okay. Coronamon Realize!

A burst of data came out of the digivice before forming into Coronamon.

Coronamon: Coronamon! Wow I actually felt a little cramped in there after awhile. Say, where are we?

Taka: My house, at least for the next few days that is anyway.

Coronamon looked around and made his way to different parts of the room.

Coronamon: Hey what's that? What do you call this? How do you use it? Is this editable?

Taka: Don't touch that! Hey stay away from my card collection! Don't try to eat my laptop!

Taka turned to Falcomon who was leaning against the wall.

Taka: Do you know why he's acting like this?

Falcomon: Coronamon is a naturally curious Digimon. Sometimes it can get the better of him though. Try looking up his information on your digivice.

Taka brought out his digivice and pointed it to Coronamon.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**Taka: According to this ****Coronamon**** is a Rookie level Beast Digimon. It says pretty much what Coronamon told me about himself earlier, like how he was born from solar data. He's full of energy and has a great deal of curiosity.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Taka: Well I already know about his level and power, but I never knew he was so curious. It's really annoying.

Falcomon: It may seem annoying to you Taka, but to me it's a relief that he's acting this way.

Taka: Mind explaining why you find this a relief?

Falcomon: Coronamon hasn't really been himself in a long while. I can't even remember the last time he actually smiled. Up until now I've seen him usually depressed or scared, but now he's acting as if he doesn't have a care in the world.

Taka: Him? (Points a finger at Coronamon) You can't be serious.

Falcomon: Indeed I am. Coronamon lost his father long ago, and has been living in fear back in the Digital World since then.

Taka's eyes widen at hearing this.

Taka: Sounds like he's had it rough.

Falcomon: You have no idea. But now he's the same cheerful Rookie that I remember. And I believe I have you to thank for that.

Taka: I didn't do much.

Falcomon (shakes his head): On the contrary my friend, you did more than you know right now. By encouraging him to fight Snimon, you gave him the courage he lost.

Taka: Well I- Wait. Coronamon stay away from there!

Coronamon starts going through Taka's closet. Taka tries to stop him.

Taka: Hey, don't go in there! That's my closet!

Coronamon: I just want to take a look! I want to know what's in there!

Coronamon: That's for me to know and you to never find out! Now get out!

Falcomon just sits there staring at the two while sweat dropping.

Falcomon (thinking): It's hard to believe those guys defeated Snimon with ease, with the way their acting.

He smiled.

Falcomon (thinking): But then again, they do remind a lot of Marcus and Augumon. Perhaps this boy could help us save our world. Maybe he could even help me find my partner.

Falcomon decided to get a little rest while Taka tried to get Coronamon away from his closet. But when they have all settled down, they will have a lot to discuss about what happens next.

Scene Change

Sometime after Taka and Ritchie fled, a girl was running to the center of the site of the battle that took place.

She had long silver hair, a lavender tank top, with a silver jacket over it, and a black skirt, with black sneakers. She brought out a silver and black digivice, similar to Taka's. She started speaking into it.

"Lunamon, have you found anything yet?"

A voice came from the other end of it.

"Nothing yet lady Reina."

Reina: Keep looking. There may be some clues leftover as to what happened.

Lunamon: Understood.

Reina put the digivice back into her pocket.

Reina: I can't believe how much destruction was caused here. To think two Digimon can caused this much damage. Now the only question is: Who won?

A voice could be heard from her digivice again. She picked it up.

Lunamon: Lady Reina, I think there's something you should know.

Reina: What?

Lunamon: I did a scan of the area and found out that an enormous amount of power was given off here. But that's not all; it appears that all of that power was emanating from a Champion Level Digimon.

Reina: No way! How can one Champion be that strong?

Lunamon: I don't know, but this power is a match to even Ultimate Digimon.

Reina: Is the Digimon still in the area?

Lunamon: Yes, but it's a Rookie right now, meaning it's probably found a Tamer to partner up with.

Reina: Can you detect where the Digimon is?

The voice didn't respond. Instead, a shadow of what looked like a rabbit appeared behind Reina. When the rabbit came into view. She had two large antennas sticking out of the side of her head with yellow half-moons on her arms and chest. There were two pink ribbons that crossed across her chest that were connected with a half-moon pendant.

Lunamon: Not precisely, but I can tell he is somewhere I this vicinity, along with another Rookie.

Reina didn't turn around as she spoke.

Reina: Then we better get a move on then. The sooner we find this powerful Digimon and his partner, the sooner we can go home. Go on ahead and let me know when you can sense them.

Lunamon: As you wish.

Lunamon did as instructed and disappeared. A small white dot appeared on Reina's digivice. It started moving north, and Reina followed it.

Scene Change

In a blue SUV rented by Kristy's family, they were driving along the highway, with New York City in sight. Spencer was driving the car, with Sarah in the passenger seat. Keenan, Kristy, and Ruka were sitting in the back, the former two talking, and the latter fast asleep.

Kristy: So has your digivice done anything else yet?

Kristy was curious about why Keenan's digivice glowed on the plane. After a moment the glow died down, but in its place were a purple dot and a red dot. They were both blinking, as if to indicate where something was on the screen. It shortly disappeared as they neared the airport.

Keenan shook his head.

Kennan: No it hasn't. I tried to find out what that glow was about, but it's like as if that glow somehow drained the digivice of its power.

Kristy: So what does it mean?

Keenan: This is only a guess, but I think Falcomon somehow returned to our world with another Digimon. If I'm right, then we may have a disaster similar to what happened five years ago.

Kristy: Then does that mean that Biyomon, Marcus, Augumon, and the others are…

Sarah: Kids were almost at the hotel. Make sure you don't forget anything.

Keenan and Kristy: Okay.

Sarah noticed the sad look on Kristy's face.

Sarah: Kristy, is something wrong?

Kristy: No mom, everything's fine.

Kristy put on a fake smile to hide her worry, but Sarah knows that something is wrong. She decides to drop it for now.

About a few minutes later the Daimon family, with the two Criers, were at the hotel they would be staying in for the duration of their trip.

(Author's Note): Think of it like the Embassy Suite Hotel.

Scene Change

In Daemon's cave in the Digital World, Meramon was walking through the halls of the cavern. He then noticed a small breeze coming from behind him, but when he turned around he saw nothing there.

Meramon: Come out already. I know your there… IceDevimon.

"Now how were you able to know it was me?" the Digimon said playfully. He came into view from the walls. He looked like an iced devil, with his whole body a blue and white color and a red bat –shaped mark on his chest.

Meramon: I could always sense where you are because of your icy presence.

IceDevimon: Well I guess that there's no point in trying to surprise you anymore.

Meramon: Is there a reason why you're wasting my time right now?

IceDevimon: I was just wondering how Lord Daemon could keep you alive after you failed in disposing of those two prisoners. If I were him, I would have executed you on the spot for failing such an easy mission.

Meramon: First of all I assigned Snimon that mission, so it's not my responsibility. Secondly you have some nerve speaking to me that way. If I wanted, I could have you thrown in the dungeon for that.

IceDevimon: And that brings me to my next question. How is it your Lord Daemon's second-in-command? Compared to me, you're a big softy.

Meramon: Well unlike you, some of us are not barbarians who just kill on the spot. Now if you're done, I'll be busy sending a Digimon to Snimon's last coordinates. I need to find out what happened that caused him to go to the Human World.

Meramon continued walking to his destination.

IceDevimon: Just you wait Meramon, I'll show you that I can actually accomplish a mission that you couldn't do, and then Lord Daemon will see that I am fit to be his second-in-command. Heheheh Hahahahaha!

Scene Change

During the past half-hour Taka was talking with Falcomon, while Coronamon was eating a bowl of potato chips. Falcomon just finished explaining to Taka about Digimon, the D.N.A. Charge, and how he and Coronamon were transported to Taka's world. He also explained the different levels Digimon have, and why Snimon was after them.

Taka: Okay, so let's recap. You and Coronamon were both thrown into a dungeon by this "Dark Empire" because you found their base?

Falcomon (nodding): Yes.

Taka: And this Dark Empire is trying to take over the Digital World so they could travel to my world to get revenge on the Humans who destroyed their king?

Falcomon: Correct.

Taka: I think I'm starting to understand your situation now, but what is this "Digi-Central place you two were trying to get too?

Coronamon stopped eating and spoke to explain.

Coronamon: Digi-Central is also known as the Sacred Castle, because a lot of Digimon can be found there.

Taka: Oh, so it's like the town square.

Coronamon: What's the town square?

Taka: It's where a bunch of people go and hang out-

Falcomon: Can we please stay on topic you two?

Taka and Coronamon: Sorry Falcomon.

Coronamon: As I was saying, you can find a lot of Digimon there, and that's also where the Light Alliance is located. They're the guys who are fighting the Dark Empire right now.

Falcomon decided to take over and finish off where Coronamon left off from.

Falcomon: The Light Alliance was formed to prevent the Dark Empire from taking over the Digital World and from taking over the Sacred Castle. It holds a special power deep inside and if the Dark Empire get's their hands on that power…

Taka: Whoa, I don't think I'd want to know what happens if they succeed.

Coronamon: But thankfully the Sacred Castle has a barrier that prevents any Digimon with darkness in their hearts to enter, cause if they do they're destroyed on the spot.

Taka: I wonder if there's a room sized version, because that would be a big help in keeping my sister out of my room.

Coronamon and Falcomon didn't get the joke as they just started at Taka confused.

Taka: Tough crowd.

Falcomon: Now that you know the situation, we would like to ask you for a favor.

Taka: What kind of favor?

Falcomon: Will you please help us? You're able to make Coronamon digivolve to Firamon, meaning you two have an unbreakable bond. With your help, we could save the Digital World and stop the Dark Empire!

Taka: Heh, I guess great minds think alike. I was just about to ask you if I could help.

Falcomon: Then you'll…

Taka: I'll fight alongside you guys.

Coronamon: Alright! With the two of us working together we'll be unstop-

Coronamon looked outside the window with intensity as if expecting something to come out of it. Taka and Falcomon looked towards the window too, but found nothing there.

Taka: What's wrong Coronamon?

Coronamon: I sense A Digimon is nearby, and it's closing in fast.

Falcomon: Oh no! Has the Dark Empire already found a way into the Human World?

Coronamon shook his head at the question.

Coronamon: No, this Digimon doesn't feel evil, but I can sense that it's powerful.

The windows suddenly burst open as if they were pushed by a strong gust of wind, causing the two Digimon and Human to be on full alert. After what seemed liked hours of silence, a voice spoke from behind.

"Well you three certainly are quick to keep your guard up." The voice said. Taka, Coronamon, and Falcomon turned and saw who just spoke. It was a rabbit around Coronamon's height.

Taka: What are you, some kind of Rabbitmon?

Again the Digimon looked at Taka confused, even the mysterious Digimon was staring at him.

Taka: Man, what is up with you Digimon and not getting my jokes?

"You're a little strange, even for a Human."

Taka just sighed as he allowed the rabbit Digimon to speak.

Lunamon: Pardon me for the intrusion, but my name is Lunamon. My Tamer sent me here to speak with you Human.

Taka took out his Digivice as he scanned Lunamon.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**Lunamon is a Rookie Level Digimon, who was produced from the fusion of moon-watching data. Those big ears she has can hear sound from any distance. Her attacks are lovely at first glance, but they can also be deadly if you're not careful.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Taka puts the Digivice away.

Taka: What's a Tamer?

He glanced to Falcomon hoping he would know, but to his surprise, he didn't.

Lunamon: Long-story short, a Tamer is a partner who can make a Digimon Digivlove. How could you not know that when you yourself are A Tamer?

Taka: Well it could have to do with the fact I've only been a Tamer for a few hours now.

Lunamon's eyes widened, but she did not say anything in response to that.

Lunamon: So I see. Well, my Tamer wishes to meet with you at Central Park right away.

Taka: Why does your Tamer want to meet with me?

Lunamon: She wishes ask you something, and that is all I can say for now. Will you come?

Coronamon: Why should we come when this could all be a trap?

Lunamon: You have my word. We just wish to talk, not fight unless necessary. I will ask you again: Will you come?

Taka thought this over for a minute before giving a slight nod.

Lunamon: Very well then. I look forward to meeting with you.

Lunamon disappeared in an instant before a small guest of wind blew over.

Coronamon: Why did you agree to that?

Taka: Because, even though you and Falcomon have told me a lot about you guys and your world, there are still things I don't know, like Tamers. If Lunamon's Tamer could tell me that then I would have a better understanding of what's going on.

Falcomon: You have a point there.

Coronamon: I still think we should be weary of her. I can sense she has a lot of power.

Taka nodded and brought out his Digivice.

Taka: Okay, get inside the Digivice and then we can leave.

Falcomon: Actually I think it would be better if I followed you two from above. That way in case something goes wrong I can lend a hand or a wing.

Coronamon: That means more room for me in the Digivice.

Falcomon: You don't have to sound too excited.

Coronamon; Hey I don't do well in cramped spaces. But enough talking, let's go.

Taka: Okay. Coronamon Digitized!

Coronamon disappeared into small fragments of data, which were then sucked into the Digivice. Falcomon flew outside, waiting for Taka to leave.

Taka ran downstairs, put his sneakers on, and shouted

Taka: I'm heading out to Central Park! Be back soon!

Heather: Taka wait-

Taka didn't even give Heather a chance to say he can't leave as he was already out the door.

Scene Change

Near the same spot Coronamon and Falcomon were, a black dog Digimon was sniffing around the area. He resembled a Doberman, with a spiky collar around his neck and blades on his heels, with red eye-like gems on his legs.

"How does General Meramon expect me to find anyone here when the scent ends at this spot?" He asked himself.

Dobermon was ordered by Meramon to follow Snimon's scent and trace it back to the Human World. So far he managed to follow the scent up to where he disappeared, but that's as far as he can go.

Dobermon: This is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, except it's one hundred times harder. There's no way I'll find-

Dobermon was cut off when he noticed a small portal activated. He cautiously approached the portal, not sure what it might do. When he got as close as he could he sniffed it.

Dobermon: The scent of humans, I can smell them from here. Perhaps this is what became of that fool. I can no longer smell his scent, but those two Digimon he was chasing are still there.

Dobermon stepped backed from the portal a bit before he was at his desired distance.

Dobermon: I guess I'll have to finish the job then!

Dobermon went charging at the portal, jumping right in it. The portal closed upon his entry and disappeared.

Scene Change

Reina was patiently waiting for Taka's arrival at Central Park. She was reading a book to keep her occupied until Lunamon appeared on a tree branch nearby.

Reina: So did you give him the message?

Lunamon: Yes I have Lady Reina, but I believe that we may end up disappointed with the result.

Reina closed the book before finally looking up at Lunamon.

Reina: What do you mean? It is the same Digimon who caused all that damage right?

Lunamon: It is however after meeting his Tamer I'm starting to think it might have been a fluke. The Digimon in question looks too naïve to be a threat and his Tamer is too clueless. He didn't even know what a Tamer was.

Reina: Is that so? Well it doesn't matter if he knows or not, as long as he can help us win I really don't care.

Lunamon looked up at the sky as she remembered Reina having her invite the Tamer.

Flashback

Reina finally made it to where Lunamon was, which was in front of a two-story house. Lucky for them there were no people out right now so Lunamon didn't have to worry about hiding. Reina took a quick glance at her Digivice and saw a red and purple dot on the screen.

Reina: So this is where he is, and he's got both Digimon out of his Digivice.

Lunamon: Shall I go in and take them out while we have this opportunity?

Reina: No, we don't anything about this guy or how strong his Digimon are. I think our best move for now is to talk with him and see just what his intentions for this tournament are. Lunamon! I want you to go up there and invite this Tamer to meet me at Central Park. Due to the recent Digimon attack no one will be there for today so it's the prefect place to meet.

Lunamon: Yes Lady Reina.

She gave a small bow and jumped at inhuman speeds towards the second floor, while Reina made her way to the park.

End of Flashback

Lunamon looked towards Reina then towards where the Tamer was suppose to meet them. She sighed, wondering if this could be a big mistake.

Scene Change

Taka was on his roller blades, trying to skate as fast as he can to the park. It was starting to get late and Taka was going to be in big trouble if he didn't get home by nightfall. Falcomon was hot on his heels, using the darkness to hide himself from the people below.

Coronamon: Uh Taka, you don't have to rush it you know, and I'm not saying just because I'm getting motion sickness.

Taka: Sorry Coronamon, but I need to find out just what is going on here. If Lunamon's Tamer is a human like me, then I wonder how many other humans are involved with Digimon. That power you showed me earlier, it almost overwhelmed me. If a human had access to that kind of power and used it for evil intentions, then who knows how many people would be put at risk.

Coronamon: Well she did say they'd be waiting, so we could so slow down a little, and fast because I think those crackers I had earlier are coming back.

Taka: I warned you not to eat so many, and besides were about ten minutes away from the park so just try to stomach it.

Coronamon: Okay, but don't blame me if I smell like barfed up potato chips when I come out.

Taka: Ew, gross.

Scene Change

Keenan and Kristy were out sightseeing in the city, and with Kristy's parents' permission were allowed to stay out until it got dark out. They were currently eating ice cream they just bought from an ice cream stand.

Kristy: Wow, this ice cream tastes great.

Keenan: Yeah. Good thing your parents had some American money on them; otherwise we couldn't enjoy this treat.

Kristy: Lucky us. I hope we have enough time to do a little window shopping so because I intend to bring back some souvenirs.

Keenan: Well right now we should enjoy ourselves. I can't remember the last time we had this much fun together.

Keenan took another lick of his ice cream before staring up at the sky. Even with all of the tall buildings and lights he could somehow see how beautiful the almost night sky looked. He thought nothing could ruin this moment. He was wrong, for he saw something flew over them. Time seemed to freeze for Keenan as he got a good look above and saw something, or someone he'd thought he'd never see.

Keenan: Falcomon…

Time returned to normal for Keenan as the bird he believed to be Falcomon was now out of sight. Keenan looked so dazed that he didn't even hear Kristy shouting at him.

Kristy: Keenan watch out!

Keenan regained his senses just in time to take a step back from colliding with some kid on roller skates.

Kristy: Whew, that was close. What's up with you Keenan? Lately you've been acting pretty weird.

Keenan ignored Kristy's question and spoke of what he saw a moment ago.

Keenan: I just saw Falcomon Kristy! He's actually here in this city!

Kristy (sighs): Keenan it could have been a bird or a pigeon.

Keenan: I know what I saw Kristy! That was definably Falcomon! Whether you believe me or not I know that I saw, and I'm going to follow him!

Keenan started running after his old friend, pulling out his Digivice.

Kristy: Wait Keenan! At least let me finish my ice cream.

Kristy ran off after Keenan, not sure if he really saw his former partner. This got Kristy thinking that if he really did see Falcomon, then maybe Biyomon might or even her brother might turn up.

**And there you go. I have my second chapter for my Digimon fic down. I've decided to make a few changes, like for instance instead of giving the main characters a whole week off from school, I've decide to settle for a Columbus day weekend since it's now officially October, the mysterious boy from the last episode will not be Taka's main rival in the series (I have my reasons for this)and I have a better name for this series. It's called Digimon: Savers Unification. See you next episode**


	3. Episode 3: The Digital Shooter

**Episode 3 is now in business. In case you're wondering, this is a continuation from the last episode, but I'm not going to put part 2 in the title. I don't like doing that unless I have a two-part episode set up. **

**Season 3 of Digimon Xros Wars is finally airing, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to enjoy watching it. **

**I'm also going to try putting in an opening starting in like the next few chapters or so. Don't ask me why, it just seems like a challenge to do. I've wasted enough of your time so let's get on to the fic.**

**Author's Note: This is partly a continuation of Data Squad/Savers and partly based on some of the various Digimon video games, such as tamer ranks, team battles, and some familiar Digimon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way possible. If I did, then we wouldn't have to wait three years for a new series.**

**Episode 3: The Digital Shooter**

After some time had passed Taka finally made it to Central Park. He could see why Lunamon's Tamer chose this location, as there were no civilians nearby. This meant that if a battle were to occur then no one would get hurt. He looked around for the person he was supposed to meet before noticing a girl with long sliver hair sitting on a bench, reading some kind of book.

Taka: Hey are you the one who wanted to meet with me?

The girl looked up from her book and spoke. "Yes. I appreciate you accepting my invitation."

The girl put the book aside and stood up. She came out of the shadows, with the moonlight illuminating her in the darkness. Taka gasped when he saw her appearance, almost recognizing her from somewhere, but couldn't remember where. The girls spoke, snapping Taka out of his thoughts.

Reina: My name is Reina Tuski. I am Lunamon's Tamer and the one who asked you to meet me here. And your name would be?

Taka: You can call me Taka Brookes. I guess I'm Coronamon's Tamer.

Reina: You guess? Lunamon was right, you are naïve.

Taka: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Reina: It means that you've got a lot to learn. Fortunately I can teach you what you need to know.

Taka: What's the catch?

Reina: There's no catch, but in exchange for helping you I want to see Coronamon's power in action.

Taka: Coronamon's power?

Reina: Yes. I was just at the site of a Digimon battle here in the city and the destruction that was caused from the battle was massive, but the energy read I got from after the battle was off the charts.

Taka: So?

Reina: So your Digimon gave off power so strong that it could match an Ultimate, possibly even a Mega Digimon. That's why I want to see that power.

Taka did not understand why she would request that. He figured it was no big deal, but was still a little suspicious. He brought out his Digivice and spoke to Coronamon.

Taka: Hey Coronamon, what do you think? Should we accept?

Coronamon: It couldn't hurt to show off a few moves.

Taka: Alright. (Turns to Reina) You got a deal.

Reina: Glad to hear it. You may ask me any questions you have, but I can only answer them based on what I know.

Taka: Okay my first question is how Digimon are able to come into this world and why their even here.

Reina: The reason they are here is so they can find a partner to team up with to compete in the "True Tamer Tournament." As to how they can come here, I'm not so sure myself, but from what I've observed small portals appear randomly throughout the Digital World, giving any Digimon who passes by one a one way trip to our world.

Taka: Do you know where these portals come from?

Reina: No, but from what I hear the organizer of this tournament is somehow opening them, and before you say anything I do not know who that is either.

Taka: Well do you at least know why Digimon need to partner up with humans?

Reina: That is an easy one. Digimon require human energy to Digivolve into higher forms. That energy is called a DNA Charge.

Taka (to himself): DNA Charge? Falcomon mentioned something like that.

Reina: Do you have any more questions?

Taka: Yeah just one more. How do you know all this stuff?

Reina: How can you not know it? Every Tamer that receives a Digivice is also given a disk with the rules. I've also gathered info from other Tamers I've encountered. Honestly how is it you know nothing about this? Even someone with half a brain could figure it out after watching the hologram on the disks.

Taka: Well mine didn't come with any disk or hologram. I got it from some guy called Wisemon who told me I had to wait to use it or something.

Now it was Reina's turn to ask the questions.

Reina: What do you mean you got it from Wisemon?

Taka went on to explaining on how he got his Digivice, starting from "Wisemon's Challenge" to his battle earlier. When he finished explaining Reina started her explanation on how a Digivice usually appears to Tamers.

Reina: When a Digivice appears it usually happens when a Digimon and a human who have a lot in common form a bond, then a Digivice appears in a flash of light.

Taka: Really, because that sounds like something that would happen in a fairy tale.

Reina: It's the truth. That's how Lunamon and I became partners, but this is a little odd.

Taka: Odder than a whole other world full of these Digimon.

Reina: Close. I've never heard of anyone receiving a Digivice from someone else before, or this Wisemon. Lunamon how about you?

Lunamon: No, I have not, though judging by his name, I'd say he's a Digimon.

Taka: How about you Coronamon?

Coronamon: I'm as lost as you are Taka.

"Me too", Said Falcomon as he descended below. "I've heard of many Digimon, but I don't know of this Wisemon.

Reina: So you must be the other Digimon that Taka has.

Falcomon: In a matter of speaking I am, though I belong to nobody.

Reina: Not that I don't really care but I don't really care. Anyway I've kept my part of the deal, now it's your turn.

Taka: Hey you don't have to be so rude!

Reina: I'm on a short schedule here, so let's get on with it already.

Taka: Well I don't even know how you want to see Coronamon's power!

Reina: It's simple. He'll fight Lunamon, who should be more than a match for your little kitty cat.

Coronamon: Cat? For your information I'm a lion, not some cat!

Reina: Again I don't care. Now let's get on with this already!

Taka: Well sorry that I'm holding you up princess.

Reina: Princess? Well sorry I even tried to help you gogglehead.

Taka: Gogglehead? You're only helping me just so you can see Coronamon's power, whatever it is. Besides, all that you did was leave me even more confused!

Reina: I guess it doesn't take much to do that!

Taka: What did you say?

Reina: You heard me!

While they were arguing Lunamon jumped out of the tree she was in and landed near Coronamon and Falcomon, who were looking on confused.

Coronamon: Why are they fighting like that?

Falcomon: I honestly don't know. I've actually never seen two humans in an argument like this before.

Lunamon: I've heard that when two humans fight like this that means they like each other.

Taka: I do not like her!  
Reina: I do not like him!

Just as they were yelling in union Lunamon's ears perked up, Coronamon's eyes narrowed and Falcomon's feathers ruffled. They all looked around them, searching for something. This went unnoticed by the two humans until the Digimon all gave a small gasp.

Taka: You guys are looking a little tense. Is something wrong?

Reina: Of course something's wrong! Their sensing a Digimon gogglehead!

Taka: How am I supposed to know that princess?

Falcomon had enough of the arguing, and since their partners weren't going to break it up soon he had to do it.

Falcomon: Would you two please stop behaving like children and focus?

Lunamon: The Digimon we're sensing is coming… from right behind you guys!

Taka and Reina: WHAT?

Lunamon's prediction was right on the money as a portal opened right behind them. Taka and Reina backed away from the portal in time to see a dog-like creature jump out of it. It growled a low growl at them.

"So this is where that portal leads me too, and it looks like it lead me to some lunch as well. I'm in the mood for two Human appetizers, with three weak Digimon as the main course."

Taka: Maybe you'd like to start off with a salad first.

Reina brought out her Digivice and scanned the Digimon.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**This is no time to joke Taka. Dobermon is a Champion ****virus turned vaccine-type Digimon. He's called the "DigiCore Hunter" because he hunts down virus Digimon and certain other Digimon. He is atrocious and sometimes uncontrollable, and that's bad news when he uses his Grey Noise attack.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Reina put away a Digivice and looked at over at Dobermon.

Reina (thinking): _I never thought we'd be up against one of the most dangerous Champion Digimon I know. This could get dangerous, especially for this newbie. But then again…_

Reina brought out her Digivice again and held it in front of her. She then gave a quick glance at Taka as she spoke.

Reina: Taka, I need you bring your Digivice out and shout out "Digi Zone Activate!" on the count of three.

Taka: What will happen when I say it?

Reina: Just trust me on this okay?

Taka nodded and brought out his Digivice, and held it in front of him like Reina had. Dobermon was slowly getting ready to pounce on them the second he saw an opening.

Dobermon: I don't know what you humans are planning, but I'll take you out before you can do anything!

Dobermon lunged at them.

Reina: 1… 2… 3!

Taka and Reina: DIGI ZONE ACTIVATE!

A bright light came from both Digivices, as it started to envelop everyone in the vicinity.

Scene Change

A few minutes earlier…

Keenan and Kristy were following Falcomon's signal from his Digivice. Just recently they had pick up two more Digimon signals.

Keenan: There's that same Digimon signal from earlier, along with a new signal.

Kristy: How is it that all these Digimon are popping up out of nowhere?

Keenan: I can't be sure, but the signal is getting stronger. We should be there in a matter of minutes.

Just then, a bright light was shown from a few miles ahead, and it silently its way towards Keenan and Kristy. The light hit them both before they knew what hit them. When the light dimmed down it showed Keenan, Kristy, and everyone else nearby to be frozen in time.

Scene Change

Taka had to put his goggles on to keep him from going blind by the light.

Taka (thinking): _Wow, these goggles sure came in handy. Now if I only knew what that light was..._

When the light dimmed down, Taka took his goggles off and placed them on his head. He looked around to see where he was, and saw that the park was covered in a dense fog.

Taka: Whoa, where did all this fog come from?

Coronamon sniffed around for a moment before answering.

Coronamon: Don't know, but we're still in the Human World. That or we were supposed to get some fog rolling in today.

Reina: This fog is no ordinary fog. It is actually a Digital Barrier that isolates us from the outside world. This keeps anyone from interfering.

Taka: Wouldn't a mysterious fog attract more people?

Reina: Thankfully it slows down time outside of the barrier. We could be in here for days and it would only be a few seconds once we get out.

Taka: For real? This could come in handy incase I forgot to do my homework.

Reina turned to face him, with a scowl on her face.

Reina: Can't you ever take anything seriously?

Before Taka could retort, they heard a loud roaring coming from across them.

Dobermon: Black Beam!

Dobermon fired a black energy blast from his mouth. Everyone was able to dodge in time. Dobermon walked into view, snarling that he missed his targets.

Coronamon: Talk about too close for comfort!

Lunamon: We must keep our guard up at all times, so don't end up relaxing for even a moment!

Falcomon (thinking): _I wonder if this Dobermon was sent by the Dark Empire. If so, then it's imperative that we take him out now before he can cause any more damage. _

Falcomon: We have to take Dobermon out now!

Taka: You don't have to tell us twice. Coronamon, let's go!

Coronamon: You got it!

Taka brought out his Digivice and attempted to a DNA Charge.

Taka: DNA…Charge!

But nothing happened. Taka's right hand didn't glow, and Coronamon didn't Digivolve.

Taka: What happened? Why can't I make my hand glow like it did before?

Reina got in front of Taka with her Digivice in hand, with Lunamon at the ready.

Taka: Hey what are you doing?

Reina: Making sure I don't die because of a certain amateur! If you can't figure out how to Digivolve your own Digimon then I'd suggest you'd get out of the way.

Reina's left hand started glowing, just like Taka's, but was glowing with white data.

Reina: Watch and learn how a real Tamer fights.

The Digivolution sequence begins.

Reina: DNA…Charge! She thrusted her Digivice toward the screen.

Lunamon: Lunamon Digivolve too!

Lunamon's data was replaced by new data. She gained combat like gear, four tentacles came out from her back and wrapped around her arms, two more appear and stuck out like tails, her hands became covered in glows with crescent moons on them, and finally a mask that covered her face except her eyes, forehead and mouth appeared

LESKIMON!

Reina pointed her Digivice to Lunamon's new form.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**Lekismon is a Beast Man Digimon. She is Lunamon's Champion form. She has gained great jumping power and agility. Her gloves are called the "Moon Gloves." and her "Tear Arrows attack is enough to make the enemy cry.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Taka, Coronamon, and Falcomon looked on in awe at the new Digimon.

Taka: Wow, and I thought you looked cool after Digivolving Coronamon.

Coronamon: Hey, I still look cooler than her!

Taka: No offense pal, but compared to your Champion form she's just got you beat when it comes to looks.

Falcomon: Even I have to admit that she looks majestic.

Lekismon heard this and gave a give glance at them.

Lekismon: I'm flattered boys, but flattery will get you know where.

Dobermon: Are you forgetting about little old me?

Lekismon turned to face Dobermon again and spoke in a mocking tone.

Lekismon: As a matter of fact yes. It doesn't take long to forget about someone as ugly as you.

Reina: Enough joking around Lekismon. Just give this puppy his shot already.

Dobermon: Why you! That's it, your mine! Black Beam!

Dobermon fired off another energy blast from his mouth. Lekismon skillfully evaded the attack.

Lekismon: Tear Arrow!

Lekismon fired an arrow from the stickup on her back. The attack pierced Dobermon's left leg. It stung him for a moment before he pulled out the arrow with his teeth. Lekismon continued mocking him as prepared another attack.

Lekismon: Did that hurt? Well then this will put you of your misery. Moon Night Bomb!

She formed a water bubble in her hand and threw it at Dobermon. The water formed bomb made contact with Dobermon, but the attack appeared to have done no damage.

Dobermon: What was that supposed to do, make me wet? I'll show you a real attack.

Taka: I have to agree with him on that. What was the point of using that attack?

Reina: Just watch.

Dobermon tried charging up another Black beam attack when he started to feel drowsy. Dobermon could barely keep himself awake as he asked.

Dobermon: Wh-What have you done to me?

Lekismon: Put you to sleep of course. That attack does more than make you wet; it also causes you to fall asleep.

Dobermon could barely stand as he was on the verge of collapsing. He finally fell down.

Reina: We know all about you Dobermon, and that's why we needed to end this quickly. (Turns to Taka) Now do you see how a Tamer is _supposed _to fight? You have to time your attacks correctly and use them to their fullest ability.

Taka didn't say anything, but he looked a little…concern. He knows Dobermon is an evil Digimon, but he felt a little sorry about how Reina was dealing with him. It was if she was treating him as nothing but data, instead of a living being.

Reina's focus was back on the fallen dog Digimon, as she started going through her pockets pulling out the same strange device Taka found after the battle against Snimon ended, only it was colored white. Along with it was some kind of data chip.

Reina: Your normal attacks won't be enough to take him down Lekismon, so we'll have to use a different attack.

She attaches the device to her left arm and loads the chip into the device. Taka decided to ask what it was.

Taka: Hey what is that thing?

Reina: This thing is called a Digital Shooter. It allows me to input a data disk of any Digimon we've defeated and give its powers to Lekismon, but you wouldn't know that either would you?

Taka: Well…

Reina: I'm guessing you don't even know how to access the data disk on the Digivices either. If you must know you just go to a Digimon you've obtained and absorbed its power into a data disk, which pops out on the upper left hand corner after the transfer is complete. Now allow me to show you how to use it.

She aimed her Digital Shooter at Lekismon and shouted.

Reina: Digital Shooter Fire!

She launched a blue and white beam at Lekismon, who absorbed it.

Reina: SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate!

An image of a white miniature dinosaur appeared in front of Lekismon before she absorbed it, glowing an icy aura.

Lekismon: Frozen Wind!

She cupped her hands together and unleashed a blast of ice from them. It hit Dobermon square on, freezing him solid.

Reina: Prefect. Now finish him off so we can go home already.

Lekismon: Understood. Moon Night Kick!

Lekismon jumps up into the night sky and prepares to shatter the ice with a strong kick. But before her attack could make contact Dobermon started glowing. He shattered the ice around him and was able to evade the attack in time.

Reina: What the- how was he able to break out of that ice?

Lekismon: I don't know, but look.

Lekismon pointed to Dobermon, who was still glowing. When the glow faded Dobermon's appearance changed. He looked more feral looking in appearance. His ears were pointed up; the spikes on his collar grew. The blades on his heels were curved, and he a larger version of the blades on his back.

Taka: Whoa, did he just Digivolve?

Reina pointed her Digivice at the new Dobermon and scanned him, but there was no available data on him.

Reina: This can't be right.

Lekismon: Lady Reina what do you mean?

Reina: I can't seem to find any data on this guy. It's like he's some kind of new species of Digimon.

Taka brought out his Digivice again and tried scanning Dobermon too. This time Taka's Digivice beeped and showed the statistics of the new form.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

**Whoa! From what I'm getting here this says that this is Dobermon X. He carries something called the X-antibody, which has made him a pure virus type Digimon. Other than that I can't find anything on him, though his attacks remain the same.**

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Reina turned around to face him.

Reina: Hey how were you able to get any data on him, but I couldn't?

Taka shrugged his shoulders.

Taka: Don't know. Maybe yours is broken or something.

Reina turned back to the battle.

Reina: Well at least now we know what we're up against.

Taka: "We?"

Reina: Yes. As much as I hate to admit it I'm going to need your help on this. So do we have a truce?

Taka: Sure, but how do we take it down?

Reina: You said he's a pure virus Digimon, right?

Taka nodded.

Reina: Well this makes things a little easier for us. If we had a Digimon that was really strong against virus Digimon we'd have a chance.

Taka: Well then why don't you use one then?

Reina: Because I don't have any Digimon like that. Most of the Digimon I have are water or ice Digimon.

Taka: Well the only Digimon I have is Snimon, but I don't know if he'd be enough.

At that moment Reina stared at Taka like he grew a second head and looked liked she was about to strangle him.

Reina: You mean to tell me that you've had Snimon all this time and you haven't thought about using him until now?

Taka backed away from Reina after her sudden outburst.

Taka: What did I do?

Coronamon: Remember when I said that Snimon was a "Virus Hunter"?

Taka nodded before finally realizing why Reina was mad.

Taka: Oh, now I get it.

Reina: Well don't just stand there! Hurry up and use Snimon!

Taka: But Snimon is an egg right now, so I can't bring him out.

Reina: Then use his Data Disk then!

An explosion was heard from the battle and they saw Lekismon getting hit by Dobermon X's Noise Beam attack.

Reina: And you'd better step on it too.

Taka: Okay!

Falcomon: I'll go help Lekismon out while you get everything set up.

Taka: Alright. Good luck man.

Falcomon: I'm a mon, not a man!

Taka: You know what I mean.

Falcomon nodded and went to help fight Dobermon X, readying some shuriken hidden in his wings.

Falcomon: Ninja Blade!

He fired the shuriken at Dobermon X, who dodged the attack with ease, but now Lekismon was able to gain some distance between her and her opponent.

Lekismon: Thanks, but I can handle this myself.

Falcomon: Not from my perspective. Besides, Taka and your Tamer have a plan now, and we need to buy them some time.

Lekismon: Okay.

Falcomon and Lekismon charged at their opponent.

Taka brought out his Digivice once more and, remembering what Reina said about the Data Disk's a few moments ago, he uploaded Snimon's data into a disk, which appeared out of the top left hand corner. It was similar to the disk Reina used, but had Snimon's picture on it. Taka took the disk, and then took the Digital Shooter out of his pocket.

Taka: Okay, so I load it up like this, and then point it at Coronamon right.

Reina: Yeah.

Taka loaded the Snimon Data Disk into the Digital Shooter and pointed it at Coronamon.

Taka: You ready for this.

Coronamon: You bet. Let's see just what that thing can do.

He aimed her Digital Shooter at Coronamon and shouted.

Taka: Digital Shooter Fire!

He launched a dark green beam at Coronamon, who absorbed it.

Taka: Snimon's Twin Sickle Activate!

An image of Snimon appeared in front of Coronamon before he absorbed it, gaining two scythes like blades on his arms.

Coronamon: This power feels incredible. It's like I have both my powers and Snimon's powers at once.

Reina: Of course you should. That what the Digital Shooter does.

Taka: Okay! Time to see what you can do pal.

Coronamon ran onto the battlefield with his new blades in tow. When he was in range he saw Falcomon and Lekismon hit by another Black Beam attack.

Dobermon X: I think I've had enough of playing with my food. Now is the time to end this.

Coronamon: I couldn't agree more! Twin Sickle!

Coronamon leapt into the air and launched two blades of pink energy at Dobermon X. The attack landed a direct hit on the Doberman, inflicting a lot of damage on him, causing him to fall back.

Coronamon: You guys okay.

Falcomon: I think I have a minor concussion, but other than that I'm good.

Lekismon didn't say anything, but nodded.

Coronamon: Let's attack him together while we can!

Both Digimon nodded and prepared their strongest attacks.

Coronamon: Twin Sickle!

Falcomon: Ninja Blade

Lekismon: Tear Arrow!

All three attacks were launched at the same time. As it looked liked they'd hit Dobermon X he got back on his feet, but instead of dodging the attacks he used a different attack of his own.

Dobermon X: Grey Noise!

He roared again like with the Black Beam, but instead of an attack coming from his mouth sound waves came out instead. The sound waves hit the three attacks and froze them for a second before dispersing. They then made their way over to Coronamon and the others, stunning them. They kneeled in pain from the attack, also forcing the scythes on Coronamon's arms to disappear.

Taka: How'd he'd do that?

Reina: It must be his Grey Noise attack.

Taka: I know what the attack is called, but I'm asking how he was able to stop all three attacks at once.

Reina: Didn't you bother to look up Dobermon's attacks. Anyway, Grey Noise seals the enemy's ability's and freezes their data. In other words, he just used a version of Frozen Wind.

Taka: What can we do?

Reina: At this point, I don't know.

Dobermon X once again slowly walked over to the three fallen Digimon, lickings his lips.

Dobermon X: I was going to save you for later, but I suppose I could devour you right now and go after your Human partners next!

Coronamon struggled to get up from the attack with little success, barely managing to get his head up.

Coronamon: I won't let you… lay a paw… on Taka!

Dobermon X looked right at Coronamon.

Dobermon X: In that case I'll make you first you weakling.

Taka: We've got to do something Reina!

Taka tried running over to where the fallen Digimon were, but was held back by Reina.

Reina: If you there then you'll get yourself killed! The only thing we can do now is try and get away.

Taka: You'd abandon your own partner just to save yourself.

Reina: Believe me I don't, but what other choice do we have.

Taka: Well I don't plan on leaving behind any of them.

Reina: Why go so far just for these Digimon? There just data you know.

Taka turned to look at Reina right in the eye.

Taka: There more than data to me! There my friends and I'd never abandon any of my friends, even if I have to put my life on the line! Wouldn't you do the same for Lekismon?

Reina had no idea on how respond to that, unsure of the question itself. Would she do it for Lekismon, or any friend for that matter?

Taka got out of Reina's grip and ran right in front of the three fallen Digimon, acting as a human shield.

Coronamon: Taka What are you doing?

Taka: I'm going to protect you guys, no matter what!

Lekismon: Is he insane?

Falcomon: I believe so!

Dobermon X chuckled at seeing Taka trying to protect them.

Dobermon X: I'll give you this kid, you sure have some guts for doing this, but I'm afraid that's only sentenced you to a quick demise.

Taka: Go ahead and try you overgrown mutt!

Coronamon couldn't believe what he was seeing. Taka was actually trying to protect him and the others, and didn't show a hint of fear in his eyes. Instead he showed a strong determination, not willing to back down.

Dobermon X: This is the end! Black Beam!

Reina: Get out of the way!

Taka: I won't run!

Coronamon felt a burst of power all of a sudden and used it to get up and attempt to block the attack. Before he could get in front of Taka, his whole body started glowing with red data, and it acted as a shield from the attack. The attack hit, but it barely made a dent in the shield. Needless to say Dobermon X, Reina, and the other two Digimon were shocked by this, but Coronamon knew what this meant.

Coronamon: Taka, you thinking what I'm thinking?

Taka: Oh yeah!

The red data then converged onto Taka's right hand, as he brought his Digivice up.

The Digivolution sequence begins.

Taka: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his Digivice toward the screen

Coronamon: Coronamon Digivolve to!

FIRAMON!

Coronamon's Champion formed emerged.

Dobermon X: Impossible! You shouldn't be able to move, let alone Digivolve!

Firamon: Funny. Snimon had the same reaction, before I defeated him that is.

Dobermon X: Don't think I'm as weak as him. I am elite, for I possess the X-Antibody, making me far superior to you.

Firamon (thinking): _X-Antibody? That must be how he was able to change his appearance without Digivolving._ Humph, if you think that will make any difference than your wrong mutt.

Dobermon X: I've had enough of you making a fool out of me! It's time to end this!

Firamon: Bring it on!

Dobermon X: Black Beam!

Firamon: Fira Bomb!

Dobermon fired a dark energy blast form his mouth, while Firamon fired fire bombs from the jewel on his forehead. Both attacks collided until the fire bombs pushed backed the dark energy beam. Dobermon X charged at Firamon, attempting to cut him with the blades on his heels.

Firamon: So you want to go claw to claw with me huh? Okay then! Fira Claw!

Firamon's front legs were covered in fire, before he charged at Dobermon X. They both kept charging until they finally slashed each other. It was not shown who hit who, but when they broke away from each other, Dobermon X burst into pixels of data, before a black Digi-Egg took his place.

Firamon: Never even had a chance.

Dobermon X's Digi-Egg was then absorbed into Taka's Digivice, which said "Digimon Obtained".

Taka: That was incredible Firamon!

Taka ran up to his partner and jumped onto his face, to which Firamon smiled at.

Firamon: I couldn't have done it alone. If it weren't for your courage I may not have been able to Digivolve.

Taka: All that I did was try to protect you guys. Any good friend would have done that.

Reina said nothing as Lekismon walked over to her, bowing in defeat to her Tamer.

Lekismon: My apologizes Lady Reina. I have failed in defeating the enemy. I'm willing to accept any punishment to deemed fit.

Reina: No… (Lekismon looked down at her) you have nothing to apologize for. We underestimated the enemy, that's all. Besides (looks over to Taka, Firamon, and Falcomon, who had just joined them.) we got what we originally came for so I call it a win for us. (She turned around) De-Digivolve and return to the Digivice to recuperate.

Lekismon: As you wish. (Thinking) _I think Reina gained more out of this then she'd liked to realize._

Lekismon smiled before she was returned to the Digivice.

Back with Taka and the others, Firamon De-Digivolved to Coronamon. He and Taka were looking over the new Digi-Egg they obtained, and downloading Dobermon's data onto a Data Disk. Falcomon was looking at what little damage Dobermon had done, when he noticed a small round orb. It was the same orb that Snimon had back in the Digital World. He picked it up and examined it closely.

Falcomon: This is interesting. This looks exactly like the same orb Snimon used to track us. Could this have anything to do with Dobermon's change in appearance?

Falcomon decided to look at the orb later, so he placed it into his suit. The Digital Zone started to fade away shortly after. Falcomon joined Taka and Coronamon, who were taking with Reina.

Reina: I guess I should thank you for saving Lunamon. I guess this means I owe you one.

Taka: You don't owe me anything. I was just trying to help out.

Reina: Well the least I can do is pay you back for helping me. The next time we meet, I'll be the one saving you.

Taka: Thanks I guess. So does this mean we're friends?

Reina: Acquaintances. For now.

She extended her hand towards Taka. Taka knew what she was doing and shook her hand. Reina then brought out her Digivice and raised it in front of her.

Reina: Watch this. Digi Gate Open!

A portal opened out of nowhere, with the destination unknown.

Taka: Let me take a wild guess. That lets you go anywhere in the world.

Reina: In a matter of speaking yes. By using the Digital Gate, I can go anywhere in the Human World. Ironically I can't use it to go to the Digital World. Before I forget here…

Reina takes out what looks like a Data Disk from here pocket and hands it to Taka.

Reina: This has all of the details you need to know for the tournament. I'll let you borrow it.

Taka: Thanks.

Reina: Well I'm off then. I'll see around Taka Brookes.

Reina turned around and started walking towards the portal. Before she went in the portal Taka said something.

Taka: Wait! Can I ask you one more question!

Reina didn't turn around when she replied.

Reina: Go ahead.

Taka: What happens when someone wins the True Tamer Tournament? What's the grand prize?

Reina turned and spoke with a serious look on her face.

Reina: Whoever can win the tournament gets the opportunity to have any wish granted. Any dream, any desire, anything you can imagine. You can even wish for someone to return to life.

Taka gasped at that last part, surprised to hear that the winner can bring someone back from death.

Reina: And if I can win the tournament… I'm going to wish to be the best Digimon Tamer in the world!

Without saying another word, Reina walked straight into the portal. The portal closed shortly after.

Taka stood there, frozen as a statue. He kept looking at the Data Disk Reina gave him. He clutched the Data Disk in his hand, as he looked up at the night sky.

Taka (thinking): _Any wish. If I can win the tournament, then I can wish for anything. I could even wish for…_

Coronamon: Taka! We have to go now!

Coronamon snapped Taka out of his thoughts. He turned his attention away from the sky and to his partner.

Taka: Sorry about that pal, but I don't see why you're getting so worked up. No one saw us fight, especially since we actually stopped time during this whole mess.

Coronamon: I know, but that doesn't mean that we didn't cause any damage here.

Taka: The damage isn't that bad…is it?

Coronamon: See for yourself.

Taka turned his head and saw that the area they were fighting in was covered in claw marks, puddles, shuriken, and charred grass, all courtesy of the battle.

Taka: We'd better book it before someone passes by.

Coronamon and Falcomon nodded in agreement. They both hopped into Taka's Digivice and then Taka made a mad dash on his rollerblades to his house.

Unbeknownst to them someone had been watching the entire battle. Out of the shadows, that person was wearing a white cloak over his body, covering his entire face.

"And another win for the "Lion of the Sky". These battles are starting to get more intense than they were three weeks ago. I can't wait to see what else these two will come up with in further battles. And I'm sure _he _would want to know of their latest win."

The white hooded man pulled out a familiar looking orb and vanished in a flash of light.

A moment later Keenan and Kristy, who were able to move again when the Digital Zone vanished, were at the site of the battle, or what remained of it.

Kristy: Whoa, look at this mess. What do think could have caused this?

Keenan: A Digimon, that's what.

Keenan brought out his Digivice again, hoping to find the purple dot on the screen. Instead he found nothing on it.

Keenan: I don't get it. According to this Falcomon's last coordinates were right here, but now the signal vanished.

Kristy: Maybe there's some sort of interference blocking out the signal.

Keenan: That can't be. The signal was too strong to be blocked. And not just Falcomon's signal is gone, but so are those other three signals as well.

Kristy: You don't think Falcomon fought them and… lost.

Keenan: There's no way he would've gone down that easily! Besides look at this place. How could we not see or hear what happened here?

Kristy: You have to admit that is strange, even for us, but maybe the fight ended quickly.

Keenan: No no no! That can't be! I have so many unanswered questions: What was Falcomon doing in the Human world? How is it I can't trace his signal anymore? And why would he be fighting here?

Kristy looked at her watch and gasped at the time.

Kristy: We can worry about that later Keenan. It's getting really late. Why don't we spend tomorrow trying to find Falcomon?

Keenan relented and nodded his head.

Keenan: I guess your right Kristy. There's no sense in worrying about it now. Let's head back.

Keenan and Kristy turned around and walked back to the hotel. But Keenan cast one quick glance at the battlefield before it was out of sight to him.

**Here is the third chapter at long last. Sorry for the delay, but most of New England had a massive blackout from a **_**snowstorm**_** on Saturday. That's right, a snowstorm. So I went without power for four days. It came back on today, but Halloween got cancelled yesterday and moved to this Sunday.**

**We finally met the fourth main character in my series, leaving two to go. Looks to me that Reina is one of those tomboys, who I actually like by the way. What sort of challenges will await Taka? Find out next time on Digimon Savers Unification! **

**Couldn't help myself . Review.**


	4. Episode 4: Keenan's Reunion

**Hey, sorry for the long delay, to anyone who's actually read the story. I'm still working on a few things at the moment, but I've figured I should at the very least put in part of chapter four for all to see.**

**For those of you who read this fic, follow the link below to give you some insight on what will happen in the series. It is incomplete right now but I should be able to add more late on. The dots in-between are so that I can keep the link on here..**

**Fan….fiction…wi…..kia****./wiki/Digimon:_Savers_Unfication**

**Author's Note: This is partly a continuation of Data Squad/Savers and partly based on some of the various Digimon video games, such as tamer ranks, team battles, and some familiar Digimon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon in any way possible. If I did, then we wouldn't have to wait three years for a new series.**

**Episode 4: Keenan's Reunion**

Outside of what looked like a school, a young man around the age of fifteen was walking through campus. It was late at night and he was on his way to his apartment. He had light blonde hair, with part of it covering his left eye. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt with the left half blue and the right half black. He also had on a pair of black pants with white lined going down on the sides, and grey sneakers. The teen was on his way back towards his apartment when he saw someone standing in his way.

"Nice night for a stroll, isn't it Wallace Kura?" the mysterious person asked the teen, now known as Wallace. Wallace inspected the man and saw that he was wearing a brown and tanned cloak, that covered everything but his face, which only showed two eyes.

Wallace: Who are you, and how do you know my name?

"I am someone who knows all, and knows that your destiny will reveal itself shortly."

Wallace: My destiny? You must a few screws loose pal if you're talking about my "destiny". I don't believe in that.

The man continued speaking, as if ignoring Wallace's' comment. "The cores of light and darkness have finally awoken, and already the darkness is in balance, but the light still requires balance if you are to succeed."

Wallace sighs.

Wallace: Whatever you're going on about, I could care less; either move or I'll take a different route.

The man remains standing where he is, as if he's a statue. Wallace sighs again and decides to go home through a different path. It was then that the man spoke again.

"If you are to follow your destiny and not stray its path, then you shall receive the answers that you seek. Answers that have eluded you for two years."

Wallace freezes in place when he says the last part and turns around, looking at him straight in the eye.

Wallace: What are you talking about? What do you know about two years ago?

"If you want to know the truth then accept your destiny and bring the light into balance." The man then looks as if he's floating away, and Wallace tries to catch up to him.

Wallace: Wait! Come back!

He vanishes, but his voice could still be heard. "We will meet again, Wallace Kura. All that Wallace could hear after that was the man laughing, leaving behind a confused Wallace.

Wallace: What the heck is going on here?

Scene Change

In New York, it was early in the morning. Taka was still sleeping  
while most of his family were just getting up. Taka himself was just  
waking up, albit groggingly. He was barely able to keep his eyes open,  
so he decided to sleep in for a few extra minutes. He turned on his  
side, but suddendly felt really warm. He opened his eyes and saw  
Coronamon sleeping on the other side of his bed.

Taka: Ahhh!

Taka fell off his bed from the shock of seeing his partner. He quickly  
recovered as Coronamon woke up from his shouting.

"Talk about a wakeup call!"

Taka turned his head and to his surprise saw Falcomon with an amused  
smile on his face, and holding a bag of popcorn.

Taka was going ask about the popcorn later, but right now his focus  
was on Coronamon.

Taka: What are you doing in my bed?

Coronamon: I was sleeping. Even Digimon have to sleep.

Taka: That's not what I meant! Why are you sleeping in my bed?

Coronamon: Because the Digivice doesn't have a bed. Plus, it was  
starting to get crowded in there.

Taka: What do you mean crowded? Didn't you say the Digivice was  
"roomie"?

Coronamon smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

Coronamon: Yeah, but throw in one Falcomon, and two Digi-Eggs, and it  
starts to get crowded.

Taka: So that makes you think you can hop into my bed and turn it into  
a sauna?

Coronamon chuckles neveously

Taka (sighs): What am I going to do with you?

He then turns to Falcomon.

Taka: And how did you get out of the Digivice, and where did you get  
the popcorn?

Falcomon: 1: It's a little trick I picked up, and 2: I sort of  
"borrowed" some money to grab some breakfast. By the way, your short  
three dollars.

Before Taka could say anything else, a knock was heard on his door,  
making them all tense up

"Takashi, are you okay?"

Taka: Oh no, that's Allison!

Falcomon quickly took Coronamon and hid in his closet, as the door  
opened to reveal Allison, in a black tanktop and jeans.

Allison: You alright? I heard you screaming just a moment ago.

Taka: I'm fine. Just had a bad dream.

Allison: Was it the one where you were thought you were rollarskating  
in the park, but you were then iceskating at the Olympics?

Taka: Who told you that?

Allison: Heather did when we were shopping last month.

Taka muttered under his breath what a big mouth his older sister is.

Then Allison walks into the room

Allison: You still haven't pack yet? I could help you if you'd like.

Taka: That's okay, I'll get to it as soon as possible.

Taka glanced over to the closet the two Digimon were hiding in and saw  
that the door was left slighty opened.

Allison: I hope so, because we're going to be leaving by tonight.

She then notices the closet door opened.

Allison: Why do you have that door open?

Taka: Uhhhh, because I was going to pack my things last night. but  
forgot.

Allison: Well then I'll just start taking out your things from there  
while your gettimg ready.

She starts walking towards the door, but Taka gets in the way.

Taka: That's okay! I can handel it myself!

Allison: If your sure then okay. (Allison leaves the room, but stops  
right in front of the opened doorway) You know, I'd like to hear more  
about what you dream about someday. Maybe we could talk it over lunch.

Taka: Maybe...and for the record, that was not what I was dreaming  
about!

Allison laughs as she exited the room and went down to the kitchen.

As soon as Taka was sure Allison was out of earshot, he closed the  
door and walked over to his closet. He opened it to find the two  
Digimon holding back their laughter.

Falcomon (chuckling): Iceskating at the Olympics?

Taka: That is none of your bussiness!

Coronamon finally was able to get over the laughter, but look uncertain about something.

Coronamon: Hey Falcomon, what is iceskating, and why were we laughing when we heard that Taka was dreaming about that?

Taka: For the last time I wasn't dreaming about that! And why are you even laughing when you don't even know what your laughing about?

Coronamon shrugs his shoulders.

Coronamon: I don't know. Because Falcomon was laughing.

Taka sighed at the young lion Digimon's naivety, but gave a small chuckle of his own before he started getting ready.

Scene Change

Meawhile in another part of town, Keenan and Kristy were with Kristy's parents and Keenan's younger sister Ruka, doing some sightseeing. They just finished up their trip to the Statue of Liberity and were now on the way to downtown Manhatten, through the subway. Sarah was looking over the map of the city when something caught her eye.

Sarah: Oh, look Spencer, we should pay a visit to Chinatown next! I've heard they've got the best Chinese food in the city!

Spencer: Sure thing honey. Kid's how does that sound to you?

Kristy: I'd love to give it a try. Keenan?

Keenan: Sure.

Keenan spoke as if he wasn't paying attention.

Kristy: Something bothering you Keenan? You seem out of it today?

Keenan: I'm find Mr. Daimon, just have a lot on my mind, taht's all.

Spencer: Well if you ever want to talk we're willing to listen.

Keenan: Thanks, but I think I just need some fresh air.

Kristy was well aware at what had been bothering Keenan. He was worried about Falcomon. Last night he claimed he saw Falcomon flying right over them, heading towards the park. Keenan was able to get a lock on him and, with Kristy in tow, followed after the signal, hoping to reunite with his old friend.

However four strange events occured. The first was that his Digivice started glowing a faint purple light after not being in use for years. Second was that along with Falcomon's signal there were two other signals with him, which he can guess were other Digimon. The third was that the three signals vanished as if they were't even their to begin with. And the fourth was that when tehy came to Falcomon's last known location, they didn't find their feather ninja friend, but instead what looked liked the aftermath of a battle that took place in the park. The area where the battle took palced was covered in burn marks, puddles, claw markings, and shuriken, which Keenan was able to idenifiy as Falcomon's.

This made no sense to either of them. If their really was a battle at the park then how come they didn't see or anything, let alone feel the possible explosions. And if Falcomon really was there then how come he just disappeared out of thin air. Something wasn't right about this, but Keenan was intended to figure it out.

Scene Change

After Taka got changed and ate breakfast, which consisted of pancakes and scrambled eggs, he went backed to his room, with a bowel of chips that he smuggled for Coronamon to eat, and started packing. While doing so, he had Coronamon and Falcomon wait inside the Digivice, one because he want's them to keep an eye on the Digieggs incase they hatched, and two becasue he didn't want to risk anyone popping in his room and screaming if they saw the Digimon.

Surprisingly he was able to finish within a few hours so he had time to go out to his favorite palces in New York one last time before leaving.

He was ready to go. The scene then cahnges to him walking through the streets of the city, carrying an oange duffle bag that he slunged over his shoulder. The bag shook a little before Coronamon's head popped out of it, obviously not too happy with his current travel arrangements.

Coronamon: Why do I have to be in this smelly bag while your walking through the city?

Taka (whispering): Coronamon, keep your head down!

Taka looked around nervously before shoving Coronamon's head back into the bag, then running right into an alley. Once he made sure no one was looking he opened the bag to give Coronamon some much needed fresh air.

Coronamon: Oh fresh air, how I've missed you so!

Another thing Taka learned about Coronamon was that he likes to be dramatic sometimes.

Taka: Relax, your being so dramatic. Besides I cleaned my gym bag just last week.

Coronamon: Feels more like a year to me. I feel sorry for the clothes you have to put in here.

Taka: Well if you just stayed in the Digivice then maybe you wouldn't have to "suffer" from being in my bag.

Coronamon hated to admit it, but Taka was right. The Digivice wasn't really all that crowded, but Coronamon wanted to see the city in person, and their was only one way Taka could think of.

Flashback

Taka had just finished cleaning his room and was grabbing a few things he may need in case something Digimon related happened, namely his Digivice, Digital Shooter, and his rollarskates. He also brought along the Data Disk Reina gave him the night before. He hasn't looked at it yet due to being busy with the move, but if he had time today then he'd look at it, but if he didn't then he'll check it out when he get's to Japan.

He was all set to go, aside from one little problem.

Taka: I said no!

Taka was having small arguement with Coronamon, who was still in the Digivice.

Coronamon: Oh come on, please!

Taka: Sorry Coronamon but I can't let you out of the Digivice just to see the city.

Coronamon: Why not?

Taka: Because if you come out then everyone would be in panic because of a walking, talking lion running around!

Coronamon: I'm not some overgrown pussycat, I'm a Digimon!

Coronamon sounded a little offended being compared to a lion, even if it wasn't intentional.

Coronamon: Besides, I've always wanted to see a big city, and I heard you won't find any city bigger than New York!

Taka: How could you have heard that if you've only been in town for one day?

Coronamon: I just can alright!

Falcomon: Might I make a small suggestion? I think I may have an idea on how Coronamon can go out in the city without acttracting any attention.

Taka: What do you have in mind?

End Flashback

And now Coronamon was stuck in a smelly gym bag during his "tour" of the city. But at least it was better than nothing.

Coronamon: Okay you have a point. So where are we going now?

Taka: I'm going to pay a visit to one of my old teachers and thank her for the goggles she had my brother give to me. Then I'm just going to say goodbye to a few old friends and head home, and if your good and don't make yourself noticeable I'll buy you some icecream.

Coronamon: What's icecream?

Taka grins

Taka: You'll find out, if you can stay quiet.

Coronamon: If it's food then I'm in!

Taka: Glad to hear that. Now let's go!

Taka exited the alleyway and headed straight for the his desired destination, unaware of the danger that's literally lurking around the corner.

Scene Change

The Daimon's and the two Crier sliblings just finished their trip through Chinatown. After having their fill of Chinese dishes, they all agreed to just walk through the city for the next few hours.

Spencer: So what does everyone feel like doing right now?

Sarah: How about we all go for icecream? That sound nice kids?

Ruka: Icecream! Icecream!

Kristy: I could use some. I could use something to get rid of that duck sauce taste in my mouth. Too sweet if you ask me!

Keenan just nodded his head in agreement, still too deep in thought to speak. He had to think of where Falcomon could be, if he really was in the city. None of what went on last night made sense, as there was no way to connect any of the evdience together. Then something unexpected happened; the realziation was about to hit him like a ton of bricks, only he didn't know yet.

Keenan accidently walked right into a boy about his age. The impact caused both of them to fall to the ground. While Kristy attempted to help Keenan up, the boy muttered something to himself.

"What is it with me running into people! I don't even have my skates on this time!"

Keenan and the boy got up, though as the boy stood something fell out of his pocket.

"Sorry about that. You'd think I'd learn by now to pay attention to what's around me.

Keenan: That's okay. It was my fault for not looking looking where I was going.

"Then I guess it's both of our faults then."

This got a small chuckle from Keenan, Kristy, and the boy.

"My names Taka by the way."

Keenan: I'm Keenan. And that (points to Ruka) is my little sister Ruka.

Ruka: Hi!

Kristy: My name's Kristy, and these are my parents.

Spencer went and shook the boy's, now known as Taka, hand.

Spencer: I'm Spencer Daimon and this is my wife Sarah.

Sarah: Are you okay? That looked liked a pretty bad fall.

Taka shruggs his shoulders.

Taka: I've had worse falls before, so compared to them this is nothing.

Sarah: I'm relieved to hear that.

Keenan and Kristy got a better look at Taka. He was wearing a red jacket over an ornage t-shirt, with black jeans and red and white sneakers. He was carrying a red duffle bag. But what was the most intresting was that he had on a pair of square shaped red goggles. These American's and their fashion statements. Their eyes then fell on the ground and noticed a peculiar little device near Taka's foot. It reminded them of a...

Keenan/Kristy: A Digivice?

Taka took notice of their staring and realized that he dropped the strange device, and quickly picked it up, shoving it into his pocket.

Taka: Sorry for bumping into you Keenan, but I gotta jet. Nice meeting you. Later!

All: Bye!

As Taka started walking, Keenan's Digivice started beeping again, though only loud enough for him and Kristy to hear. He took it out and it showed a red dot, just like it did last night. The Digivice was pointing towards Taka, or more specifically his bag. They could then make out seeing what looked liked a lion's head peeking from the bag slightly.

Kristy: Keenan, you don't think...

Keenan: Yeah, he must have a Digimon with him.

Kristy: That explains the Digivice.

Keenan: But if doesn't explain where he got either of them. I'm starting to think Taka's hiding something.

Kristy: Should we follow him?

Keenan: Yes. We'll just trail him for now and see what he knows.

Kristy's parents and Ruka didn't hear any of this because they were looking at a few different stores displaying variuos items. After the short window-shopping they made their way back to the two teens.

Sarah: Ready to get going.

Kristy: Yeah, but can we walk down their. Their might be something intresting for us.

Sarah: Sure, as long as we can make it back to the hotel in time.

Spencer: Well then let's get a move on.

And so they continued on their trek through the Big Apple, unaware of the danger they are about to face.

Scene Change

Taka had just finished saying goodbye to the last of his friends in New York and was on his way to to the nearest icecream stand to keep his promise to Coronamon. Although he had a few close calls such as sneezeing during one of conversations, almost used one of his attacks to get rid of a bug, and most recently almost shouting from when Taka ran into a boy his age.

Taka: Well I think you've finally earned some icecream pal.

Coronamon: Great, but I still have no idea what it is. Can you tell me?

Taka: All that I'm saying right now is that it's one of man-kinds greatest inventions, right after chocolate.

Coronamon: If it's that great than it must be good!

Falcomon: He's just over exaggerating Coronamon. I've had chocolate icecream before and although it's good, it's not that good.

Taka pulled out his Digivice, showing Falcomon on the screen.

Taka: I almost forgot you were in there Falcomon. What were you doing?

Falcomon: I was still examining the eggs when I heard a loud noise coming from outside the Digivice, thinking we were under attack.

Taka: Well as you can see Falcomon, we're not under attack. I just dropped the Digivice when I ran into some kid. Besides, what are the odds that we'd be attacked now?

Just then a Digital Gate popped open right on the side of one of the buildings nearby. Out of the gate appeared some sort of hulking rock Digimon, who landed right in front of the building. Taka and Coronamonm, who popped his head out of the bag, looked up at it.

Coronamon: You just had to jink us didn't you?

Taka: How was I suppose to know that we'd encounter another Digimon here?

The crowd of people took notice of the Digimon and started running around in panic.

Coronamon: So who are we fighting today?

Taka points his Digivice at the rock Digimon.

Digimon Data Screen Appears

Golemmon, a Rock Digimon who's at the Champion level. He's strenght is massive, espically when he uses his Rock Punch attack, but thankfully he's very dimwitted, which makes it easier to outwit him.

Digimon Data Screen Disappears

Taka: We have to stop that thing before he brings the whole city down!

Coronamon: Then what are we waiting for? Open up a Digital Zone so we can fght him already!

Taka: You read my mind.

Not too far away, Keenan and Kristy, along with her parents and Ruka, saw the massive Digimon.

Spencer: How is there a Digimon here in the Human World?

Keenan: I don't know, but this at least confrims my suspicions!

Sarah: Suspicions? About what?

Keenan: That the Digimon are returning to our world. Last night Kristy and I saw Falcomon flying through the city.

Kristy decided to finished his explaination for him.

Kristy: I didn't really see Falcomon, but we both did see the remains of a Digimon battle.

Sarah: What does all this mean?

Keenan took over again.

Keenan: I don't know, but we have to stop that Digimon!

Kristy: How are we going to stop that?

Spencer: We'll think of something, but for now let's just try to get everyone to safety!

Taka: Okay let's do it! DIGIZONE ACTIVATE!

A bright light came from his Digivice, as it started to envelop everyone in the vicinity.

Keenan and Kristy heard Taka shouting that out and were surprised to find a coming from it.

Kristy: What did he say?

Keenan: I think he said DIGIZONE ACTIVATE! But why would he-

The light passed over them before Keenan could finish.

Scene Change

The bright light dimmed down after a another moment or two, and the same white fog from the other night appeared. Taka could see that it was just him, Coronamon, and Golemon.

Taka: Let's even up the odd's a little! Falcomon Realize!

A burst of data came out of the digivice before forming into Falcomon.

Falcomon: Falcomon!

Coronamon: Let's kick this guy's butt already so I can try some ice-cream!

Taka: Wow, you sure are motivated today.

Coronamon: Of course I am! Tall, dumb, and rocky over there is delaying us from getting ice-cream, and I'm going to make him pay for that!

Taka: And make him pay you will! No one get's in our way when it come's to food!

Falcomon sweatdropps.

Falcomon (thinking): They've only known each other for almost a day and a half and their already acting like best friends, but more than that their acting very similar to each other. It's a little frighting if you ask me.

Taka: Now it's time to Digivolve Coronamon!

Coronamon: Right!

The Digivolution sequence begins.

Taka: DNA…Charge! He thrusted his digivice toward the screen.

Coronamon Digivolve too!

Coronamon's data was replaced by new data. He became a red lion. He had a yellow mane; with two angel like wings were hidden behind it. He wore a helmet that had fire sprouting out of the forehead, and his ears. He also had gauntlets around his wrists and his hind legs, where fire was also burning.

Firamon!

Firamon: Fira Bomb!

Firamon wasted no time in trying to take out Golemmon. He gathered energy in the headress on his forehead and launched multiple fireballs at the Rock Digimon, but aside from moving him back a bit they didn't look like it did much damage to him.

Firamon: I've heard of being as solid as a rock before but this is ridiculous!

Taka: We just need to hit him harder!

Firamon: On it! Fira Claw!

His front legs were covered in fire before he lept at Golemon.

Golemon: Golem Punch!

However Golemon was perpared. He may be dumb, but he's not dumb enough to not counter-attack against Firamon, which is just what he did. The claws and punch collided, but his fist broke through and made contact with Firamon's face, sending him about fifty feet away.

Taka: Firamon! You okay?

Firamon got up and nodded his head, and charged at Golemon again.

Taka: This is getting us nowwhere! There's got to be someway to take down Golemon! Any ideas?

Falcomon: Just two. We could either keep doing what we're doing now, and possibly lose...

Taka: Or?

Falcomon: ...Or we could try and find a weakpoint in his armor.

Taka: Anything else?

Falcomon: No.

Taka: Well in that case let's start searching for a weakpoint.

Meanwhile, not far off where Taka was, Keenan and Kristy opened their eye's and found themsleves inside the Digital Field.

Kristy: Where are we?

Keenan: I don't know, but I have a feeling we're not in New York anymore.

They both heard an explosion not far from where they were and saw something that surprised them both. They saw a giant red lion wtih wings and a headress fighting what looked like a humanoid golem. But that's not what surprised them the most; near where the two were battling was Taka, with his Digivice in hand. Standing next to him was a humanoid falcon who looked liked a ninja.

Kristy: Keenan, is that...?

Keenan: Yeah... that's Falcomon!

Keenan cupped his hand together and started shouting to het his attention.

Kennan: Hey, Falcomon! It's me Keenan! Look ove here.

Falcomon did not here him, as he was too focused on the battle.

Kristy: Keenan, I don't think he can here us from this distance.

Kennan: Then we'll have to get closer. You ready?

Kristy gave him a determined nod.

Keenan: Then let's go!

Back at the battle, things weren't looking so good for out heroes. Firamon had attemped several times to claw his way through Golemon's skin. However that proved ineffective and was brought down with his Golem Punch attack.

Taka: There has to be someway we can beat this guy. I don't understand how Firamon's losing so easily.

Falcomon: My guess would be that he's still trying to get used to his Champion form, and although he is indeed powerful unless he know's how to use that power then to Golemon he's just as weak as a Numemon.

Taka: I'm not even going to ask what a Numemon is. How can we beat this guy if his whole body is made of rocks?

"Falcomon!" A new voice shouted,

Falcomon tensed up at hearing his name called. He'd reconized that voice anywhere. He and Taka turned around and saw two people. Taka recongized them as the two he ran into moments before the battle. Keenan was wearing an open black jacket with a purple shirt under it, and black jeans, while Kristy was wearing a pink striped shirt and blue jeans. Falcomon flew up to Keenan and tackled him with a hug.

Falcomon: Keenan! I am so happy to see you! You're so tall now that I don't think I can stand next to you the same anymore.

Keenan: Falcomon! I knew you were here! I just knew!

Kristy: It's great to see you again Falcomon!

Falcomon: Kristy! You've so tall too! You certainly looked liked you've matured a great deal in these past five years!

Kristy waved him off.

Kristy: I haven't changed that much.

Taka: Keenan? Kristy? What are you two doing here?

Keenan: We should be asking you the same thing! What is this place?

Before anymore questions could be asked, another explosion occured and they turned to see Firamon thrown back by Golemon.

Taka: Firamon!

Firamon: I'm okay, but at the rate this battle is going I might as well be attacking him with toothpicks!

Keenan: I guess explainations will have to wait until later. Right now, we have to take down Golemon.

Taka: And how you suppose we do that? We've tried everything we could think of from scratching him, to biting him, to even insulting him, and none of that worked.

Keenan: Did you really think you'd get anywhere with insults?

Taka shrugged his shoulders.

Taka: Couldn't hurt to try.

Kristy: If your going to do something, then we'd better do it soon because I don't think Firamon can last much longer.

Keenan: And I think I may know how to do that.

Taka: We'll I'm all ears then.

While they were conversing Firamon attemped to attack Golemon from behind, but he used his Sulffer Plume attack, which emitted a purple gas-like substance, and Firamon wen't down the second he inhaled it.

Taka: So, you were saying about a plan!

Keenan: His eyes...

Taka: Huh?

Keenan: Aim your attacks at his eyes. They're the only parts of hsi body that aren't covered in armor. Aim for them and we have this one.

Taka looked over towards Firamon, who looked liked he was on the verge of reaching his limit.

Taka: I don't know if Firamon can hold out much longer! He looks pretty exhausted!

Keenan: Then in that case...

Keenan took out a rectangular shaped device, which was colored purple and black and a screen similar to Taka's Digivice, from his pocket.

Keenan: ...We'll have to take it from here! Are you ready Falcomon?

Falcomon: I'd thoguh you'd never ask!

Keenan: D.N.A. Charge!

Keenan placed his hand over his Digivice, but nothing happened.

Keenan: What the? DNA…DNA…Nothing happened!

Taka: Uh Keenan, if this is some kind of cruel joke then I'm not laughing!

Keenan: i don't get it! Why can't you Digivolve?

Falcomon: I don't know...

Golemon starts approaching the fallen lion slowly, readying one final Rock Punch attack.

Falcomon: ...But I'm going in anyway! Taka, when I give the signal you use a Data Disk and have Firamon aim right for his eyes.

Taka: Okay!

Kristy: Data Disk? What's that?

Taka: Your about to find out!

Falcomon took off and flew as fast as he could, readying his shuriken to strike. When he got just about close enough to attack, he attempted to get Golemon's attention.

Falcomon: Hey, if you want to try punching something, then look over rockhead!

It worked, as Golemon's fist was inches away from Firamon's face, he pulled it backed and turned to Falcomon. This gave Firamon a small chance to recover his strenght.

Falcomon: Now! Ninja Blades!

Falcomon struck the large golem right in the eye, causing much pain to him. Taka took this as Falcomon's signal and brough out his Digital Shooter. He attaches the device to his left arm and loads the Data Disk into the device. He aimed his Digital Shooter at Firamon and shouted.

Taka: Digital Shooter Fire!

He launched a black beam at Firamon, who absorbed it.

Taka: Dobermon's Black Beam Activate!

An image of a black doberman appeared before Firamon, who absorbed it, glowing a black aura.

Taka: Firamon, aim for his eyes! That's his weakpoint!

Firamon: Okay! Black Beam!

He fired a balck energy balst from his mouth, hiting Golemon square on in the eye's, causing his armor to shatter.

Taka: Now finish him!

Firamon: Fira Dive!

Firamon used his wings and flew in the sky. He then covers his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle. The attack lands a direct hit on Golemon, who was shortly reverted to a Digi-Egg. Firamon dedigivolved soon afterwards. The egg then floated over to Taka, who had his Digivice facing it, and the egg was transferred into the device, with the words saying "Digimon Obtained" on the screen.

Taka ran over to his partner, who had collapsed from the battle, while Keenan and Kristy stood there, with there mouths wide open. They had never seen a Digimon use another Digimon's attack's before, or that Digi-Egg floating right into the Digivice. They we're definitely going to have a lot of questiones to ask him, but figured to wait while he tends to his partner.

Taka: Hey Coronamon, you okay?

Coronamon: Aside from all the bruises and inhaling toxic gas, I'm just peachy. But my pride on the otherhand isn't.

Falcomon: Don't worry. You are still too inexperienced to maintain your Champion form for long, but I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did.

Taka: With these injuries your going to be spending a lot of time in the Digivice to recover.

Suddendly, as if by a miracle, Coronamon stood up quickly on both legs, with renewed strenght.

Coronamon: I'm good! There's no need for me to go in the Digivice now!

Taka: Is it even possible to recover that fast, even by Digimon standards?

Falcomon: Not sure...

Keenan: I hate to interupt, but I believe we need to talk Taka.

Taka: You'r right I guess. Just give me a second.

He rasises his Digivice in front of him and shouts.

Taka: DIGITAL ZONE DEACTIVATE!

The fog lie barrier started vansishing into thin air, until there was not a trace of the fog left. When the fog lifted, to everyone's surprise, the damage Golemon had done before the battle was repaired, and everyone was acting as if nothing happened.

Kristy: Is it me, or am I the only one who realizes that no one is panicing about that Digimon anymore, or am I just going crazy?

Keenan: If your going crazy, then I think we all might be, because the pavement looks as if it's as good as new.

Keenan then realized that Falcomon was no longer where he was standing, or Taka and Coronamon.

Keenan: Where did Falcomon and those other guys go? Don't tell me that they ditched us?

Kristy: Keenan!

Keenan: What?

Kristy: I found them. (points over to her left) Their at an icecream stand!

Keenan looked towards where Kristy was pointing and saw Taka with Coronamon in his bag and Falcomon hiding nearby getting two chocolate icecream cones. Keenan fell down anime style upon looking at where Kristy pointed.

Keenan: Their having icecream right now?

Kristy: I guess so. These two certainly are intresting. Why don't we join? You do owe me an icecream after making me throwing out mine last night.

Keenan: Fine... but after this we're going to get to the bottom of why that guy has a Digimon and a Digivice.

**And that is what I have so far. I'll be sure to update this chapter later!**

**Update: And that concludes the fourth chapter at last. Next chapter we'll be focused on another main character, but not only that, the final main character of my series will make an appaerance. And because I'm a nice guy, I'll give you a little preview of the next chapter.**

**Relena: My name is Relena, it's nice to meet you.**

**Wallace: Whatever. I'm outta here.**

**Orgemon: You'r not going anywhere human!**

**Dorumon/FanBeemon: What are human's doing in the Digital World?**

**Lalamon: Is history repeating itself? I wonder...**

**Orgemon: Destroy the village along with those humans!**

**Wallace: I guess we have no choice but to fight!**

**Relena: We'll protect everyone!**

**Read and review!**


End file.
